The ABC's of Kickin' It!
by ABC-Writer
Summary: Hold on to your hats, because we are going throughout the alphabet- KICKIN IT STYLE! Starting with A and ending with Z, these are completely un-related one shots. LOTS OF KICK! R&R please
1. A is for Arguments

**A/N: Yo guys, Az here! It's time for you to buckle your seatbelts because its about to get CRAZY UP IN HERE! WOOOOOOOOOOO! This is the starter to my ABC Kick One-shot series. And now, without further ado, THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Man, I really hate these! Do I have to say it? … What? … You're going to sue? … I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**A is for Arguments**

A blonde haired brown-eyed beauty stormed into the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Hot on her trail was a brown haired boy who looked pretty ticked off. At the sight of a fighting Jack and Kim, three teenage boys known as Jerry, Eddie, and Milton ran into the locker room. They knew better than to get in between the two black belts

"KIM! COME BACK HERE!"

"Shut up Jack, leave me alone." She said, facing away from him.

"You can't just kiss me on the cheek then run away!"

"I can do what I please, thank you. America is a free county." She said, refusing to turn around.

"Look Kim, your dating Brad and-"

"What? No I'm not!" She scoffed, wheeling around to glare at him.

"That's ridiculous, I saw you guys kissing yesterday-"

"Okay, first of all HE kissed ME. Second of all, I told him to bugger off, and then flipped him. Why, are you JEALOUS?"

"Whaaaaaat? Me? Jealous? Pshhh, nooooo…" Jack said nervously, his voice going up really high.

"Oh my god. You are SO jealous!" she taunted.

"No way!" he refused, his voice still high, backing away from Kim as she strode toward him like an animal closing in on its prey.

"Oh sure. So you wouldn't mind if I just went up to Brad and kissed him right now, huh?"

"What! You can't do that!"

"And why not, Jack?"

"You'll… um… get… err… a cold?"

"That's a bunch of Falafel, and you know it!" she said, glaring at him.

"WELL FINE! IF YOU WANT TO GO LIP LOCK WITH MISTER FOOTBALL, BE MY GUEST!" He yelled, towering above her.

"MAYBE I WILL!"

"OR MAYBE I'LL JUST STOP YOU!'

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ME JACK? I'M A BLACK BELT!"

"I'M GOING TO STOP YOU LIKE THIS!" he yelled and crushed his lips on to hers.

She was surprised at first but then responded quickly and wove her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He literally lifted her off the ground. They broke apart.

'"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

They smashed their lips together again and resumed where they left off.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked out of the boys changing room. Their eyes widened as they saw the two teenagers making out. Then, Jerry let out a big "WOOOOOOO" and held out his hands. Eddie and Milton rolled their eyes and slapped $20 in each of his hands.

Milton sighed. "Jerry, how did you know that they were going to get together in the middle of a argument?"

Jerry grinned. "Two words for ya, bro. Spanish soap operas."

Milton and Eddie rolled their eyes again. "Spanish soap operas are three words, Jerry." Milton pointed out.

Jerry shrugged. "Whatever. You guys know I'm not good at Social Studies."

Eddie just punched him and they went to falafel Phil's for lunch.

Meanwhile, Jack and Kim were still making out.

Huh, I guess something good can come out of arguments.

**Fin. **

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? I will be updating once I get 5 reviews. Yes, I have them all written out already. PLEASE, REVIEW! Pretty please?!**

**-Az-**


	2. B is for Beautiful

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Alrighty Jack, go ahead.**

**Jack: Az does NOT own Kickin' it**

**Me: thank you. *****he leaves* ****It's better when he does it. It takes my attention off the disclaimer, and focuses on his hotness. **

B is for Beautiful

Kim opened her locker and started sorting through her books. She felt a presence behind her. _It must be Jack_, she immediately thought. A smile came to her face. He was her best friend, her sparring partner, and her… crush.

She spun around, but it wasn't Jack. It was Brad Wolfe, the captain of the football team and the _second_ most sought after guy in school. The first being Jack. "Can I help you?" she asked, trying to get the conversation over with. She had science next, and Mrs. Damian was a very strict teacher.

He smiled flirtatiously and rested his arm across her shoulders. "Look Kim, your hot, I'm hot… so I think we should date. I mean, we're both smoking! So, I'll pick you up at 6?" She scoffed. Was this guy for real?

"Brad, honestly. You're even worse than Jerry at getting girlfriends. And that's saying something! There is NO WAY I am going out with you. Sorry, Brad" She said, trying to get past him. He just grabbed her arm and shoved her against the lockers.

"Listen here, blondie. You're going to go out with me and your going to like it." He growled in her face. "No, Brad! LEAVE ME ALONE!" There was a fire in her eyes as she flipped him. _Hard_. Just then, Jack walked in and saw an injured Brad and a furious Kim.

Brad was mad that he had just been rejected and flipped by a girl. "You know what Kim? You're just a dumb blonde who has nothing going for her. You're not even pretty. I don't even know why I liked you in the first place!" He said, getting up off the ground.

"That's It!" Kim yelled and lunged at Brad. He screamed like a little girl. Before she could reach him, two hands were wrapped around her waist. Jack. "Kim, I know you want to beat him up badly. Trust me, I do too. But, if you beat him up now you'll get a detention. After school, okay?" He said soothingly. She relaxed in his arms and he let go.

Kim took a deep breath. "Fine. But after school, we are totally BEATING HIS A-"

"OKAY!" Jack yelled. "Shall we head to science class?" She nodded and took another deep breath as they started walking. She started to mull over what Brad had said. Now that she though about it, he was right.

"Sorry Jack. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand! I don't even know why I got so angry, he was just telling me the truth, and-"

"Kim" He said, stopping abruptly and turning to face her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"I said that I didn't mean for it to get out of hand…"

He sighed "After that…"

"I said I didn't know why I got so angry…"

He spoke softly "After that…"

She looked up into his eyes "I said that he was just telling the truth…"

He got a look in his eyes that she couldn't recognize. "Do you seriously believe all of that stuff he said?" he asked.

She just shrugged "Let's just get to class, alright?" she said, slipping out of his grip and brushing off the question.

He just grabbed her shoulders again, but this time pulled her closer. This time, their faces were only three inches apart. He looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"No Kim, this is more important than class." [**I AM NOT ENCOURAGING ANYONE TO SKIP CLASS :)** ] He said.

"Well… Brad's right. I'm just a girl with nothing going for me. I'm not pretty like Donna Tobin, or Kelsey Vargas, or-"

Jack cut off Kim. Not with words, but with his lips. Just a long peck, about four seconds long. But hey, who's counting? About every kick shipper in the world, including the three teenaged boys crouched behind a poll, listening to their best friends' conversation.

Jack pulled away gently. "Are you serious? You are more gorgeous than all of those girls combined. You have everything going for you, Kim! Why can't you see that? You have friends, good grades, and talent. You are not just pretty either, you are _beautiful_. Inside _and_ out. And not a lot of people have that." He said, pouring out his feelings for her.

She stood there, shocked. _How could anyone as perfect as Jack love someone like me_, she thought. _Not that I'm complaining_, she mentally added.

Jack sighed. "I love you, Kim. I understand that you don't love me back, though; and-" He was the one getting cut of by lips, this time. Kim kissed him using all of her love for him. He kissed her back passionately, putting his hands on her hips to draw her closer in.

Milton leaped out of his hiding spot with joy. "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! I WON THE BET! YES! I- Ohhhh snap…" He said, as the two black belts split apart and glared at him.

"Gahhhhh!" He exclaimed, running down the hallway while being chased by two extremely skilled black belts.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Jerry were still crouching behind the pole, laughing.

"Dude, that was _TOTALLY _ditch the wives!" Eddie said between chuckles. Jerry gave him a high-five.

But nothing could ruin Kim Crawford's mood. Not Milton, or Jerry, or Eddie… Heck, not even Ricky Weaver could ruin her mood! Jack thought she was beautiful. Not pretty, or hot, but beautiful. And that was good enough for her.

**Fin. **

**Hey Guys- I won't usually do authors notes, just disclaimers, but I have a couple things to ask/clear up…**

**1) If you didn't understand the whole "ditch the wives" thing, go watch Kickin' It in China…**

**2) SHOUT OUT TO ALL CANADIANS- Hit the Road Jack comes out tomorrow- in Canada. EEEP! But here's the thing- ME NO LIVE IN CANADA :(( But, if someone were to record it and put it on youtube and PM me the link so I could watch it, I might maybe update sooner! PLEASE!**

**3) Oh yea, REVIEW! **

**-Az**


	3. C is for Crush

**A/N: YO SUP, AZ IN DA HOUSEEEE! Wow… guys I am SO sorry. I have been really sick the past few days and then there was something wrong with my throat and a bunch of DRAMA happened at school (UGH) I AM SO SORRY ACCEPT MY APPOLOGY! This is a pretty long chap**** I will be updating regularly again! SWAGGER! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it! MEHHHH**

C is for Crush

It was a quiet day at the dojo, which was unusual. It was usually filled with teenagers fighting, or laughing, or the occasional WOOOOOO. But you see, the Wasabi Warriors had a tournament at the Black Dragon Dojo that day.

It was a hard fought but well won tournament. Jerry and Milton got their orange belt, Jack succeeded in the peg kick, and Kim got the pleasure of beating up Frank. Let's just say that he probably can't have kids anytime soon…

It got a little awkward at the end, though. After Kim totally annihilated Frank, she ran up to Jack, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. At first it was total bliss for the two teens, but then after a few seconds things got awkward. _Real_ awkward.

"You soooooo have a crush on me." Jack the black belt brunette taunted as they entered Falafel Phil's, trying to provoke the blonde. Kim sighed. "For the last time, I do NOT have a crush on you!" she exasperated for the 20th time that day.

Jack just grinned. "Yea, I think you do! Why else would you hug me, then kiss me on the cheek?" he provoked, circling her.

She blushed for what seemed like the 200th time that day. "Well I obviously just got caught up in the moment! We did win a tournament, you know. And I totally beat up Frank! That creep deserved it after what he tried to do." She said, shuddering at the memory.

Jack and Kim made their way over a booth. Phil walked up to them while writing on a notepad. "Hello, Welcome to Falafel Phil's, what would you like to- HOLY GANOOSH! What happened to you two?" He said, gesturing to the numerous scratched and bruises on their skin. "We had a karate tournament." Jack answered. "Kim, do you mind if my hands dance with your hairrr?" Phil asked, holding her messy ponytail in his hands. "Go ahead Phil." She responded as he took his numerous hair products out of his apron and started to work on her tangled hair.

"Oh yeah, what did he do to make you angry anyway?"

Kim gagged at the memory. "He pinned me up a wall and tried to kiss me! Luckily I AM a black belt, and Rudy taught me some defense techniques in case boys tried to-"

"WAIT, that creep tried to KISS you?" He said, outraged. He stood up and exited the restaurant. Kim tried to stand up but Phil pushed her back down into her chair. "Whoa whoa whoa, slow your goats! I am almost finished with my masterpiece." He said in his thick accent. After about five more minutes, he finished. Kim's hair was now glossy, straight, and shiny with a waterfall braid. Kim thanked him and exited Falafel Phil's in search of Jack.

"Jack! Jack! Where are you?" she shouted. Then she got an idea. The dojo! Of course he would be there! That's where he goes to blow off steam…

She ran into the dojo, panting. "JACK? ARE YOU HERE?" She asked. "What do you want, Kim?" his voice came out of the guy's changing room. "Jack! What's the matter with you?" She asked. "Kim, he tried to force kiss you! What kind of creep does that?" Kim heard his muffled voice yell, going on a rant. He stepped out of the changing room. "I mean, seriously what a- WOAH. Your hair… it looks so… pretty. And shiny." He said, mesmerized by its texture.

He twirled a strand around his finger while she tried to swat his hand away. "Jack stop." She mumbled. He just came closer and ran his hands through her hair. "Jack, c'mon. Stop!" she said, louder. He just came closer… and closer… until she was backed up against a wall and he was right against her. Her heartbeat increased as he ran his fingers though her hair once more. "JACK!" she yelled.

He jumped away. "What?" he said dreamily, as if her hair entranced him. It took him a moment to realize that they were in a rather… um… compromising situation. He was aware of her body pressing against his, her quick heartbeat, and the fact that their lips were about 3 centimeters apart.

He jumped back quickly. "Uh, what just happened?" He asked sheepishly. She had this unreadable expression on her face. Then, she broke into laughter. Like, she was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. She did a little snort that Jack thought was adorable.

He rubbed his neck, embarrassed. She stood up straight, still chuckling a bit. "And you say I'M the one who has a crush on YOU… I think it's the other way around." She said, smirking. He blushed. "Whaaaaat?" He said, his voice going high. "Noooo… You? Why would I have a crush on you or anything… psh… Heh…" He said.

"Jack, your voice goes high when you lie…" Kim said, raising an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well Kim, truth is… you're not my type. Yep, that's it." He said, walking to his locker and rummaging through it, trying to look busy.

She stalked after him. "WHAT? I mean, what? Oh really? Then what is your type?" she asked.

"Well… first off she has to know how to read… um… yeah. And she has to be pretty. She, um, should do karate and like Falafel balls. She has to be funny. Smart, too. But not Milton smart, you know? Like, witty. Oh yea, and she can't be one of those stupid girls who puts on too much makeup and wears high heels all day."

"Wow Jack, that was deep. Didn't know you had it in you! It sounded like you were describing someone…" she said.

"What, I can be romantic! There is girl I like. She's, well, she's perfect. She's all of those things I said and more." He said, looking at her through his brown eyes.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. _I guess he doesn't like me back after all…_ she shut her eyes and willed them not to fall. "Wow Jack, I guess I was wrong, you don't have a crush on me. Well… I'll see you later." She said, running for the dojo doors, trying to leave before her tears fell.

"Kim, wait! KIM!" Jack's hand grabbed her wrist and he spun her around to face him. "Kim, why-" a single tear streaked down her face. Jacks eyes widened. He finally understood. "Oh" was all he could say.

She angrily wiped the tear away. "Ugh, stupid tears… stupid jack… stupid love…" she muttered as she ran out of the dojo. _Now jack will know I like him and never want to talk to me again_, she thought. "KIM WAIT!" Jack yelled desperately, following her. He grasped her hand, preventing her from leaving the mall.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked softly. "Umm…" He trailed off, not knowing where to start. She sighed sadly. "That's what I thought." She said, more tears threatening to spill out of her watery hazel eyes.

"You know what, SCREW IT!" Jack yelled, grabbing her waist and spinning her around to face him. "Screw wha- HMPH!" His soft, velvety lips on hers cut her off. She was in shock at first, but then started kissing him back with fervor.

They both broke away after about a minuet. "Look Kim, I don't really know how to say this but-"

"You soooooo have a crush on me." She teased. "Shut up" he said, turning red. She laughed and kissed him again, fading into bliss.

Eddie, Milton, and Jerry walked out of Reptile World, laughing about some prank they pulled on Lonnie, until their eyes settled on Kim and Jack making out in the middle of the mall.

They stood there, filled with shock. Sure they knew they would get together one day, but they didn't expect it to be in the middle of the mall! Eventually, Jerry broke the silence. "You guys know what this means, don't you?" he asked. Milton and Eddie shook their heads.

"Their gonna have some pretty kick-ass kids."

Fin.

**A/N: I know they wouldn't really swear on disney channel but its my story so whatever haha. Sorry for making you guys wait so long! That wasn't very swag of me. DID YOU GUYS SEE HIT THE ROAD JACK?! Kim finally admitted she has feelings for Jack! And he obviously likes her back because wrote her a letter with "something she should know before he leaves" HE SO LIKES HER! Alrighty, rant over. **

**Until next time, (aka tomorrow) **

**AZ out. **


	4. D is for Diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own a pony, I don't own Taylor Swift, and I don't own Kickin' it. Got it? **

D is for diary

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Kim was sparring with Jack, Jerry and Milton were trying out the nun chucks, and Eddie was sitting on the floor eating a cheese pizza. Yep, everything was normal.

All the sudden, Kim's phone went off. A Taylor Swift song echoed throughout the dojo. She blushed and stepped away from Jack, who had been pressed up against her in an attempt to flip her. "Sorry Jack, I think this is my mom, can I take this?" She asked, gesturing to her phone. He shrugged. "Yeah, sure, go ahead." He said and she stepped into Rudy's office to take her call.

Jack took a sip from his water bottle. "So Jack… you and Kim, huh?" Milton asked him from over by the pegboards. He did a perfect spit take and nailed Jerry with water. "NOT SWAG, YO! ¿Cómo podría usted, hombre? Esta es mi nueva camiseta! Espere, estoy confundido. ¿Por qué hay agua en mi camisa? Ugh!" Jack blushed and scratched his head nervously.

Kim re-entered the room. "Sorry guys, I have to leave right away! I have a cheer practice to go to that I forgot about… Wait, why is Jerry wet? You know what, never mind, I'll see you in a half hour." She said, grabbing her cheer uniform out of her locker and heading out the door. Unfortunately for her, she forgot to close her locker door…

After she was gone, they all got up and started rummaging around her locker. "You guys… what are you doing?" Jack asked, confused.

Milton was the first to answer. "Jerry, Eddie and I saw Kim writing in a book of some kind. We presume it's her diary! And we want to see if she has a crush on you…"

"What now?" Jack said in disbelief. Sure he had a crush on Kim, since like forever, but he never thought she might actually feel the same way. He really hoped she did.

"Yo, its so obvious! Even I know she digs you, man." Jerry exclaimed, still ruffling through her stuff, trying to find her diary.

Jack paced around nervously. Eddie was reaching deep into her locker. Jack thought it over and came to a conclusion: "You guys, it's personal to her. I'm not sure we should-"

"Found it!"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Jack yelled and started paging through the diary. He opened to the most recent page and started to read:

_Dear diary,_

_You know who's really annoying? Lorie! She's so repulsive! Do her and her friends ever shut up? All they ever talk about Jack. All day everyday it's "Jack's so cute!" or "Jack has such hot abs!" or "Jack's so good at karate!" and it's seriously getting annoying. Even though it's true, they could at least keep it to themselves. They need to back off or else… Who am I kidding; Jack's not my property. He can date whoever he wants… *sigh* They don't even mention his kind personality, or his loyalty, or his hero complex that is SO DARN ANNOYING but also kind of cute… ugh, I'm ranting. But he's just… Okay. On another note, I think I might actually be in love with J-"_

Eddie snatched the book out of his hands. "EDDIE! I NEED TO FINISH THE PAGE!" Jack said, desperately trying to get the book back. Jack hit his hand so that the diary flew out of Eddie's hand and back into Kim's locker. Jerry accidentally hit the locker door and closed it, locking the diary inside once more. They all started arguing.

A half an hour later, Kim re-entered the dojo to find all the boys arguing. "WOAH WOAH WOAH! Guys, what's wrong?" She said, putting her bag in her locker. She noticed that her locker was really messy and her diary was open. _That's weird_, she thought, _I always close my diary and put it in the back of my locker under my gi_. Her eyes widened in realization.

"I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" She screeched, slamming her locker shut and stalking over to the guys. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry pointed at Jack then ran out of the dojo.

"Jack… what did you read?" She asked, dangerously calm. "Whaaaaaaaattttt why would I read your diary… heh…" He said, his voice jumping the octave. "I never said anything about a diary, Jack." She said, her eyebrows raising.

Jack knew he was screwed, so he tried changing the subject. "So, your madly in love with someone who's name starts with a J?" He asked. She blushed pink, and jack found it adorable. "Y-Y-You read that p-p-page?" She stuttered nervously. "Well, I didn't finish it…" She let out a held in breath, "But I did read that you are in love with someone whose name starts with a J." He said. She blushed even deeper.

"Is it Jerry?" He guessed.

"Ewww, gross! Isn't he dating Mika?" She made a disgusted face.

"Good point. Is it Jake Lynn?"

"The kid that wears headgear? Um, NO!"

"Hmm… I know!" He exclaimed, sure that he found the answer.

"You… you do?"

"Yep"

"Umm…."

"John St. James"

"No. He's the biggest jerk ever!"

"OHHH I GOT IT! How could I have been so stupid! I know who it is now!"

"You do?" she asked nervously.

"Jimmy Redding!"

"NO! Jack, just give up."

"No way, I think I'm close."

"Well, I'm going to stop answering, then!"

"Is it Jacob Binder?"

"…"

"Jason Welding?"

"…"

"Justin-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" She yelled. The next thing she did really surprised him. She kissed him. It was only for a couple seconds so he didn't have time to react. "IT'S YOU, STUPID! JACK STARTS WITH A J!" she yelled. A few seconds passed by and what she had just said and did sunk in.

She gasped. "Oh my god did I just-"

"Yep." He said happily. She must have mistaken his joyful smile for an annoying smirk because she tried to run away. Jack just grabbed her hand, yanked her into his embrace, and kissed her.

He filled the kiss with love, passion, and everything else that he had been holding in since the first day they met. She kissed back quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her waist and pulled her closer to him. They molded perfectly, almost as if they were made for each other. They deepened the kiss, and he backed her up against the wall. Unfortunately, a little thing called oxygen got in the way and they had to break apart. He started to plant sweet little kisses along her jaw and she giggled. She guided his lips back to hers and they kissed for the third time that day.

Meanwhile, Jerry, Eddie and Milton were at Falafel Phil's…

"Jack is probably getting ripped to a million pieces by Kim right now. I feel kinda bad for him, you know? Poor guy never saw it coming!" Eddie said to the guys.

"I'll go check on them to see if he needs our help." Milton said, getting up out of the booth. He strode out of Falafel Phil's and looked through the glass into the dojo to check on the two teens. He gasped and his jaw dropped when he saw them passionately making out in the middle of the dojo.

Milton walked back into Falafel Phil's, looking as though he had just seen a ghost. "Dude, do we need to go in there?" Jerry asked. "Was it that bad, yo?"

All Milton could mutter before passing out was "I will never look at Jack's tongue the same way ever again."

Fin.

**A/N: Ehhhhh… I finished… PLEASE REVIEW MY REVIEW RATE HAS BEEN GOING DOWN **** please it would mean the world! REVIEW!**

**-Az out**


	5. E is for Envy

**A/N: Wow you guys are SWAGGERIFIC! DUUUUUDDDEEEE! Thanks for all yo swawesome reviews :D They are legit the reason I write. WOOOOOO! Yo, check it: I just read Mark of Athena and cried at the end. It was totally not swaggin of Rick Riordain to troll us like that, yo. OH and I can't wait for wasabi warrioirz! Itz gonna be the best Halloween episode yet. WOOOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT. YET.**

**E is for Envy**

_Brrriiiinnnggggg! _

The bell that signaled that it was free period rang out at Seaford high. A blonde girl, known as Kim, stepped out of her science class with a brunette boy, known as Jack. They started making their way to their lockers, carrying on their conversation, which had started in the middle of last period. "So Kim, did Joey really-"

"Make a move on me in front of the whole gym class? Yep. It was so embarrassing!" She said, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Kimmy!" Jack said, striking a heroic pose. Kim punched him on the shoulder. "Seriously, I will hurt you if you call me Kimmy. And thanks Jack, but I can take care of myself. I ended up flipping Joey anyway." Jack gaped. "You flipped him? What did he do?" Kim began her story. "Well, he-"

A she-devil, also known as Lorie, interrupted her story.

She pushed Kim out of the way then went right up and hugged Jack. He was surprised and just stood there, motionless. Kim fumed as Lorie handed Jack a bunch of chocolates.

"Oh my gosh Jack, the jumpy flippy thingy you did yesterday at your tournament was TOTALLY AMAZING! Well I gotta go get to social studies, I hope you like the chocolates. HEHEHEHEH! BYE JACK!" Lorie said as she skipped off down the hallway.

Kim scoffed. "She is so annoying. Does she ever shut up? This is the second time this week that she's given you a present! I mean, seriously! 'I hope you like the chocolate, HEHEHE!' Like seriously, who does that!" She imitated Lorie poorly. Jack smirked.

"Is that jealousy I detect Kim? Hmmmm?" He mocked her.

She blushed a light pink. "Whaaaaaaatttt? No, I just… umm… well… you see… err…"

"Are you jealous?"

"No! I just… don't like her. Yeah… that's all. Heh… well gotta go, bye Jack!" She said, dashing off. _Phew, that was a close one_, she thought, _If he knew I was jealous then he could figure out that I have a crush on him!_

As she took off in a hurry, Jack smiled to himself. He knew exactly how he was going to get her to admit that she was jealous! All he needed was couple other girls…

_-After School -_

Kim was in the dojo, hitting a punching dummy vigorously. "Stupid Jack… stupid feelings… stupid Lorie..." She muttered as she punched the dummy with vigor. Three teenaged boys watched from the sidelines.

"Yo, do you think Kim's okay?" Jerry asked. "Oh yeah everything's fine. She's just punching those dummies extra hard for no reason at all…" Eddie said sarcastically. Jerry, who is not the sharpest tool in the shed, said, "Okay, swag! Wouldn't want her to be upset, yo!"

Jerry walked over to Kim and stood right in front of the dummy. "Hey, What it do? I was just-"

"HIIYYYYAAAA!"

"OUCH!"

Kim had round house kicked Jerry right in the face. It was on accident, of course. "SWEET CHEESE! Jerry, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head and smiled, revealing two missing teeth. "Yo, that was awesome! But yo… I'm gonna leave now so you can… uh… finish yo training… yeah… BYE!" He said, running back over to the guys.

"Eddie, I think your wrong. Kim might… maybe… just possibly… be upset" Jerry said. Eddie just rolled his eyes and face-palmed. Poor stupid, confused Jerry.

All the sudden, Jack walked into the dojo surrounded by tons of girls. Kim saw red. _What are all those girls doing with MY Jack?_ She thought. _Whoa, slow your boat Kim_.

_He's not yours… yet, _she mentally added_, Gosh, I'm just as bad as his fan girls!_

"Oh my gosh Jack you're just so awesome and hot and I LOVE YOU!" One girl gushed as her friends nodded in agreement. They all surrounded him and started to try to give them their phone numbers.

Kim marched right up to the group as pushed her way through the crowd. She squeezed and pushed and shoved her way to jack. "JACK! What the heck is going on here?" She asked, gritting her teeth. Jack grinned when he saw her jealous face. "I'm just with here with a few SMOKIN girls. Why, does that annoy you?" He asked, egging her on.

"Well, I don't know, YES!" she said. Jack's smirk grew wider.

"Hey LADIES! Free Falafels outside!" Jack shouted. They all ran out of the dojo in one humongous hoard of girls. As soon as they were all out, Kim locked the door. After a few moments, they realized that there were no free falafels and that they had been tricked out of their precious "Jack time". They started banging on the dojo doors, pressing their makeup caked faces into the glass.

"So Kim, why are you annoyed by those girls? Could you possibly be… jealous?" Jack asked the blonde. She put her hands on her hips and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Jack, please, I'm NOT jealous!" She said, irritated. The desperate banging of the girls locked outside built up a steady crescendo.

"I think you are!" he said in a singsong tone.

The girls banged a little louder. _Bang, bang, bang…_

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" she shouted in denial.

Even louder and faster… _Bang, bang, bang bang…_

"Okay, well in that case… I'll just go let them in again." He said, strutting towards the door.

BANG, BANG, BANG… Their banging was really loud and quite frantic, now.

"NO! You can't do that!" she said desperately. Those girls were driving her INSANE!

BANG!

"Why not?" jack asked curiously.

BANG!

She felt butterflies in her stomach; she was running out of excuses. "Because…"

BANG!

Kim finally got fed up with the constant noise. "WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE BANGING ALREADY?!" She screamed at the girls outside. They didn't stop; in fact, it got even louder, if that was possible. She face palmed.

"Relax, Kim, I know how to fix this." Jack said, his face and voice full of an unrecognizable emotion.

"Okay then, fix it!" she urged. She was going insane from all the banging!

He sighed and pulled her closer to him. She started getting really nervous. The proximity was killing her! She could feel his warm breath on her face. She looked up into his eyes. "Jack what are you doing…?"

He lightly placed his lips on hers, kissing her slowly and softly. Sparks flew. She gasped; was this really happening? Was Jack, karate black belt hero complex girl magnet Jack, kissing her? Her eyelids fluttered shut and she leaned in more. This was heaven.

The sweet kiss turned more fiery and passionate as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he cupped her cheek. Eventually, they had to pull away thanks to a little thing called oxygen.

"Whoa" was all Kim said, her eyes wide. Jack glanced outside and saw that the girls had all stopped their banging. They stood silent and still outside the dojo, most of there faces frozen in shock. Some even had silent tears running down their faces. They all backed off the dojo doors and ran home, most of them sobbing.

Remember the three boys that were STILL in the corner of the dojo? Yeah, they were all staring at the two teens, jaws open. Milton even actually fainted.

"Well Kim, their banging stopped," Jack said, "Now will you admit that you were jealous?" Jack said, smirking. Kim's eyes nearly popped out of their socket.

"What? JACK! You… and kissing me… and the BANGING… and girls… and jealous… UGH!" She said, trying to form a coherent sentence.

He chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon Kimmy, just say it! Sayyyyy itttt!" he teased.

She shrugged out of his shoulders. "FINE JACK I WAS JEALOUS! Okay?" She yelled at him, flailing her arms. "I couldn't stand seeing you flirting with all those other girls, and- MPH!"

He cut her off with another kiss, this one way more meaningful than the other. It expressed their feelings for one another and released all the awkward tension that they had pent up. When they pulled away, Kim smiled and bit her lip. "Lets get out of here." Jack said, grabbing her hand. She nodded her head dreamily and he pulled her out of the dojo.

Eddie and jerry came out of their corner of the room. "Dude, DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Jerry asked Eddie.

"I was right there! Of course I saw it! Do you know what this MEANS?!" Eddie asked, astonished.

"Nope. What's going on? I'm confused." Jerry asked, scratching his head. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"It means we owe Joan $30."

**A/N: Okay imma gonna say this: REVIEW! Cuz my review rate is down **** SO PLZ REVIEW!**

**-Az out**


	6. F is for Friend Zone

**A/N: YO GUYZ COULD YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW? My review rate is down AGAIN and its totally NOT swag **** SO REVIEW! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I own a pillow pet, I own a banana, but I do not own Kickin' it…**

**F is for Friend Zone**

Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy were sitting in a booth in falafel Phil's, talking about random guy stuff. You know, girls, food, and… My Little Pony? Whatever… As you can tell, these are not your average guys group. They were… well…. the Wasabi Warriors!

"So where are Jack and Kim?" Eddie asked Rudy after they had finished their discussion about the latest Pretty Little Liars episode. Rudy looked up from his plate. He was currently stuffing himself with falafel balls.

"'hy sa'id th'ere vollunt'er'in a' da nur's ho'm." Rudy said, his mouth full of Falafel.

Milton was grossed out. "Ew, do you know how unsanitary that is? Anyway Eddie, they are volunteering at the nursing home, but they should be here in a few minuets." He explained.

Jerry put his hands behind his head and leaned backwards. "Ah, so the little lovebirds are spending some quality time together. Yo, they need to get together. Like, SOON!"

Rudy swallowed his mouthful of Falafel. "What are you guys talking about?" Rudy asked. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry just stared at him.

"Are you serious? You haven't noticed? Even Jerry noticed, and he's Jerry." Eddie stated, pointing at Jerry.

Jerry nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, dude! Wait, what are we talking about again?"

Eddie rolled his eyes and face palmed. "The point is, you haven't noticed that Kim and Jack are, like, in LOVE?!" He asked Rudy.

Rudy looked at them, unbelieving. "What? Since when?" He said, raising his eyebrows and resting his elbows on the table.

"Dude, since forever." Jerry said.

"Yes, haven't you observed that Kim always bites her lip and smiles when she's around him?" Milton stated, pushing his empty falafel bowl away from him.

Eddie cut in. "And that hug during that Karate tournament a few weeks ago?"

Jerry made another point. "Yo, don't forget the Ricky Weaver incident. Jack was SO jealous."

"But Kim is jealous of Lorie whenever she hits on Jack." Milton pointed out.

"Oh, and the Cotillion? Remember that? They were about to slow dance. SLOW DANCE!" Eddie said, exaggerating the fact that the two karate students were going to rock in the middle of the dance floor, just centimeters apart.

Rudy sat back in the booth and took it all in. "Wow, I guess you guys are right. How are they NOT together yet?" He asked incredulously.

"We don't know, dude. We're so sick of all the sexual tension. They need to get OUT of the friend zone. You dig?" Jerry asked

"Yeah, I… dig." Rudy said, trying to be cool. "So what are we-"

"Hey guys." A male voice said, right behind Rudy. He jumped and screamed like a little girl. He turned around and saw Jack and Kim looking at him curiously. "You okay Rudy?" Kim asked. "Jack didn't mean to scare you."

"But what if I did?" he asked

"Please Jack, you're not scary." She said, scoffing

"I could be if I wanted to." Jack countered.

"Jack, please. You're like… a cute little puppy. You can't be scary." She tried to explain

"I can too be scary- wait, did you just compare me to a puppy?" He asked

"Yes I did."

"Please, Kim, I'm more than just cute. That's you're job. I'm more like… a sexy beast!"

"Whaaaaat? No you're not…" She asked, her voice going high.

"Yeah I am! You think so tooooo! Kim thinks I'm a sexy beast!" He said teasingly, doing a little dance.

"Jack?" Kim said, trying to cover her blushing face.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She said, punching him on the arm, her face still red.

"Fine." He said and pouted. "But anyway, do you guys have any room left in the booth?" Jack asked, looking for an empty spot.

"No, sorry Jack. The booth is full." Eddie said. "Fine, I guess Kim and I will just go sit by ourselves. C'mon Kim!" Jack said, grabbing her hand and leading her over to another booth. They sat down at opposite ends of the booth and started talking.

"So how are we gonna get them together?" Rudy asked.

"I don't think we're going to have to." Eddie said, nodding his head toward the direction of the black belt duo.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that!" Milton said, discreetly pointing to Kim and Jack who were subconsciously leaning towards each other. Jack brushed a stray hair of Kim's behind her ear and she bit her lip, smiling, leaning even closer.

"They're not going to get together, though." Milton said wearily. He had experienced this before; this was nothing new. He got really excited whenever something happened between them, because let's face it; who can resist young love? But EVERY SINGLE TIME a nice moment happens between them, something ALWAYS happens.

"What? How are they not? The moment is perfect!" Rudy argued. Obviously being the newest Kim and Jack shipper, Rudy didn't know about the curse on these two.

"Something ALWAYS comes along that separates them." Eddie said, throwing his hands up in the air. Jack and Kim only a couple more inches apart. Would they really get together this time…?

_***BOOM***_

_OF COURSE THEY COULDN'T JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY!_ Milton thought, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. Falafel Phil's kitchen had caught on fire and he had run out with Tootsie, screaming something about baba ganoush and falafels.

They all had to evacuate the restaurant, and the fire department came. Luckily, the only thing that was damaged was the baba ganoush machine, and nobody really ate that anyways.

They were bored, so they all headed to the dojo afterwards. They decided to have a sparing tournament. Up first was Kim vs. Milton. Kim obviously creamed him.

Next was Eddie vs. Jerry. Jerry won that one by sweeping Eddie's legs out from under his feet. Up next was Jack vs. Jerry. Jerry gave Jack a run for his money, but in the end, Jack won.

All the sudden, Rudy came up with a plan. "Alright, Kim and Jack. Ready to spar?" He asked and they nodded. They bowed, circled each other, and then started to fight.

Rudy tapped Milton, Eddie, and Jerry on the shoulder, motioning for them to be quiet and follow him outside the dojo. They left, but Kim and Jack didn't even notice. They just kept sparring.

Once they are outside, Rudy received some pretty confused looks. Especially from Jerry. "I thought that once they were alone in the dojo, things would… you know… happen." Rudy justified.

Milton rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please Rudy, that's completely illogical, outrageous, and completely-"

"True" Eddie said, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, looking through the glass doors of the dojo. All the other guys looked through the window to see Jack and Kim kissing. Okay, they were more like making out.

"Holy Christmas nuts, WE DID IT!" Milton exclaimed. All the guys started fist bumping and jumping around. Jerry let out a huge "WOOOOOOO."

Jack and Kim walked out of the dojo, holding hands, to find all the guys jumping around like idiots. They shrugged and kept on walking.

Kim and Jack have officially left… the friend zone.

**A/N: YO! YOU! YEAH, YOU! REVIEW! Please**


	7. G is for Gay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. For now…**

**G is for Gay **

Jerry and Jack were walking down the hallways from math to their lockers. "Yo, man, when are you gonna ask Kim out, cause I mean- MPH" Jack slapped a hand over Jerry's mouth.

"Shut it Jerry! Do you want the whole world to know I like Kim?" He whispered. Jerry dislodged Jack's hand from his mouth. "Sorry dude. But seriously, you guys are getting on our nerves. Just ask her out already, yo!" Jerry said, more quietly this time.

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, man. I wouldn't even know how to start!" He said. Jerry just smirked and put his arm around Jack's shoulders. "Dude, I got this! All the ladies love me." He said, taking his arm off jack's shoulder and winking at a random girl walking by. She just rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Okay, so what do I say?" Jack asked. "I'm really nervous."

Jerry shook his head. "Jack, bro, I can't TELL you what to say. It has to come out of you're heart, amigo! Here, practice on me." he said. Jack cleared his throat nervously while Jerry girlishly put his hand on his hip. "Hey, I'm Kim Crawford, and I'm gorgeous! TEHE!" Jerry said, acting overly feminine. Jack rolled his eyes at Jerry's antics but continued anyway.

"Hey Kim, I have something to ask you." Jack stated to Jerry. Jerry pretended to flip his hair. "Go ahead Jack, what is it? TEHE!" Jerry responded. Jack rolled his eyes again, but kept going.

He imagined it was Kim standing in front of him, and not Jerry. He imagined her soft, blonde hair, her round pink lips, and her funny laugh. She was just too cute.

Jack took a deep breath started to talk, "Look, we've been friends a long time, and I want you to know that I have had feelings for you since I met you. You are the most beautiful and strongest person that I have known in my whole entire life. I don't think I just like you, I think that I'm in love with you. I hope that doesn't creep you out, but its true. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime…?"

"OMG, Yes Jack!" Kim (Jerry) squealed. Jack was so caught up in the fake moment that he gave fake Kim a hug.

Little did they know a karate choppin' blonde had listened in on the last half of their conversation and decided it was time to ask some serious questions. She gasped as they hugged and yelled, "GUYS? WHAT THE-"

Jack and Jerry had split apart faster than lighting. "KIM! T-t-this is not what it looks like…" Jack stuttered out. Kim raised an eyebrow and had a shocked expression on her face. "So are you guys… you know…"

Jack and Jerry looked at each other, turned bright red, turned back to Kim, and shouted "NO!"

"Yo, the only reason Jack was confessing his swaggerific love for me is that he was practicing for…" Jack hit jerry upside the head before he could finish and Kim rose and eyebrow. "Really Jerry, really?" Jerry mumbled to himself and ran to biology, knocking over people left and right on his way.

Kim turned to Jack. "What was that all about? I want a full explanation." She said, giving Jack that judging look of hers. He thought it was adorable. He thought _she _was adorable.

Jack turned red. It's not like he was just going to tell her that he was in love with her! "Well… you see… umm…"

"Jack, are you… gay?" She said cautiously.

"NO! NO, NO, A BILLION TIMES NO!" Jack said, waving his arms frantically, trying to get his point across.

"Phew, That's a relief." She said, smiling at him.

"Yup, it sure- Wait, why is it a relief." He asked confusedly.

She just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you after school Jack!" She said and flounced away.

He turned bright red and his stomach erupted in butterflies as he processed what had just happened. He watched her walk down the hallway in awe.

Yup, he was definitely NOT gay.

**A/N: Yo guys, what's crack-a-lackin? Sorry, this one was kinda short. I have a question for u guys:**

**I feel like Kim and Jack are both just such strong characters that they would never confess their feelings for each other in a normal way. It would either come out on accident or in the middle of an extreme situation, ya know? I don't know, call me crazy. Does anyone else agree?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**-Az**


	8. H is for Hero

**Disclaimer: Mehhhhh I don't wanna say it! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT! … What? …The cops are at my front door? … fine … I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT! **

**H is for Hero**

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kim asked as she walked into the dojo, all the boys lying on the ground except for Jack, whom was smirking while holding a bo staff.

Milton propped himself up on his elbows. "We just had a sparring tournament. Guess who won?" He said, flopping back down on the ground. Kim giggled. "Well, from the looks of things right now I would say that Jack won." She said as she put down her karate bag.

All the sudden Rudy came out of his office. "Hey guys, how did the sparring tournament go?" He asked them. His response from the guys was all groans of pain, except for Jack, who responded "Good".

"Hey Rudy," Jack said, turning to head out the door, "I'm going to go to Circus Burger. I'm kinda hungry. Anyone else want to come with me?" Everybody shook their heads. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minuets." He said, and left the dojo.

Rudy clapped his hands. "Okay, guys…" Kim glared at him, "and girl. Who is ready for some bo staff training?" his response was a chorus of groans.

Kim grabbed a bo staff and got to work. She had a whole mantra going on in her head as she practiced her array of tricks. _Strike right, strike left, up, down, and spin, over the head…_

This went on for about fifteen minuets before Rudy said her bo staff training was complete.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jack? He said he would be back in a second but it's been, like 15 minuets." Kim asked. Everybody shook their heads. "Yo, this is Jack we're talking about. He'll be fine." Jerry said, picking up a bo staff and moving to the center of the matts.

Kim had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"I'm going to go to check on Jack at circus burger. I'll be right back." She said, heading out the door. She walked past Falafel Phil's quickly. Luckily, Circus Burger wasn't that far, and when she rounded the corner to reach the storefront, she saw…

Jack. About to be beaten up by Frank and four other black dragons. It looked like they had sneaked up behind Jack and given him a surprise attack. He was being held down and was about to be punched in the face by Frank.

Kim, being a quick thinker, grabbed the lid of a garbage can and threw it at Frank's head, knocking him out cold. Two of the four remaining black dragons charged Kim, but she took them down easily. After all, she did know their technique of fighting.

She looked over at Jack who was still being held by the two black dragons. She lunged at them, preparing for a fight, but they just ran away in fear.

Kim brushed off her hands and ran over to Jack, who was sitting there in awe of her. "Kim! You just…"

"Saved you? Yeah, pretty much." She said, helping him up off the ground.

"Huh. I always thought I would be the one saving you." He said. Kim was pretty offended after hearing this comment.

"What, because I'm a girl? You think I can't take care of myself?" She challenged. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack hesitated. "No, it's just…"

"Just what?"

He brushed his hair out of his face nervously. "You're going to laugh at me."

She uncrossed her arms and her expression softened. "I promise I won't"

"Well… It's just… In all the fairytales, the _guy_ always saves the_ girl _from some evil force. The fact that you saved me… kinda makes me feel like less of a man." He said, blushing slightly.

Her face had an unreadable expression, and it was scaring Jack.

"What?" he said worriedly.

"Have you been watching Twilight again?" She asked suspiciously.

He face palmed. "NO! That was only once, okay Kim?" He said, turning defensive.

"Jack, you don't always have to be strong. I'll always be here to save you when you're in trouble, okay?" She said, smiling and softly punching his arm.

"Wow, my hero." He said sarcastically.

She chuckled. "I'm serious Jack."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I know."

Kim mustered up all her courage. _It's now or never, isn't it_ she thought to herself. _Here I go._

"Hey, quick question; In fairytales, hypothetically, don't the guy and the girl get together?" She said shyly.

He looked at her, looking as handsome as ever. "Yeah, I guess… why- MPH!"

Kim made her move and cut off his words with a kiss. Jack's brain instantly turned into a pile of mush and butterflies were exploding in his stomach. He was so surprised that he couldn't think straight. He just stood there in shock. Kim felt him stiffen. _Oh no,_ she thought, _I just ruined everything. He's going to reject me and tell me he hates me!_

She quickly pulled away when he stiffened. Jack, who was still trying to process everything, stuttered out, "Um… uh… ugh…"

Kim looked down at the ground in panic and started to stutter out an apology, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I just thought- ugh! I am so STUPID! Why would- MPH!"

Jack finally got his thoughts together and kissed her again, cutting off her apology. At first she was really surprised, but responded quickly. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss, butterflies and sparks exploding everywhere. They pulled away and Kim was pretty dazed.

Jack smirked. "Isn't this the part where we ride into the sunset?"

She snapped out of her daze and smiled. "I think the closest we're going to get to riding into the sunset is walking to the dojo."

They both laughed and Kim kissed him once more on the cheek. Jack took her hand and they walked to the dojo.

"Hey guys, where have you- WOAH!" Milton exclaimed, jaw dropping open, looking at their intertwined hands.

Eddie dropped the bo staff he was currently holding. "WHAT? Are you two…"

They nod in unison.

Rudy dropped down on his knees and stared bawling like a baby. "I CAN'T BEILEVE WE MISSED IT!" He sobbed, yelling at the sky.

The three boys mimicked Rudy and fell to their knees screaming, "NOOOOO!"

Jack and Kim looked at each other as to say 'what are we going to do with these guys?'

"Hey Kim, I just realized I never actually got to eat at Circus Burger. Want to grab a bite at Falafel Phil's?" Jack asked his newly found sweetheart.

She grinned. "Sure Jack. Let's go."

As they were heading out, Kim slipped of a piece of paper that someone had left on the floor of the dojo.

She was falling toward the ground, fast. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact, but it never came.

When she opened her eyes, she was in Jack's arms. He was grinning. "I saved you."

She rolled her eyes and grinned

"My hero."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Wear a helmet when you skateboard! Never hold a knife backwards!**

**I love you guys (ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO REVIEW)**

**So, REVIEW PLEASEEE!**

**-Az**


	9. I is for I'd Lie

**A/N: Alright, I'm trying out my first songfic, bro. Well, technically it's only half songfic… Bear with me. Kim singing is in **_**Italics**_** and bolded. This is a super long chapter. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

**Disclaimer: Ich keine eigenen Kickin it, Aber ich spreche German **

**Kim's POV**

**I is for I'd Lie**

Alrighty, time for science! Ugh, Mrs. Desmond is so strict… If I'm late she'll give me detention. I walked up to my locker and start looking for my science book, which should be somewhere in here… Hmm…

"Hey Kim!" A voice behind me says. It makes me jump as I turn around to see my best friend Jack. "Looking for this?" He says, pulling out my science book from behind his back.

He handed it to me, and I gave him a huge smile. "Thanks, I would have been a dead woman without it. Where did you find it?"

"You left it in Mrs. Applebaum's room after study hall." He said, getting his own science book out of his locker

"Thanks again, let's head to science before Mrs. Desmond gives us detention." I said, and closed my locker. He did the same, and together we headed to the science lab.

"Kim, did Rudy tell you that practice is cancelled for today?" he asked.

Wait, there's no practice today? That's news to me! "What? Why?"

"Apparently, he has a date today." He said, giving me that _I-know-weird-right_ look.

I was flabbergasted. "Rudy? On a date?"

"I know right? Anyway, he said that we could go in the dojo if we wanted to, but I think the guys have plans."

I thought back to a conversation I had with Milton earlier this week. "Oh yeah, I remember Milton saying something about a science fair today."

He nodded. "And I know for a fact that Eddie is in an eating contest today. He wouldn't stop talking about it." He added, rolling his eyes.

"I think Jerry said he had a family reunion today." I said. I think he mentioned it while complaining about Pepito wetting the bed again.

We reached the science lab and took our seats. We still had about a minuet until the bell rung. "Well are you going to go into the dojo?" He asked me, putting his books on his desk.

I took out a pen and notebook out of my bag. "Probably not… I mean if no one else is going, then I'll just head over to the cute store and go shopping. What about you?"

"I have a date today." He said

I nodded and kept writing down the homework until I came to my senses and realized what he had just said. "Oh, that's cool- WAIT, what?" I said. Seriously? I kinda panicked. Yeah… I'm screwed. I am in love with my best friend. I'll never EVER admit it to anyone, because I know he doesn't like me back. This just further proved my point.

He glanced at me, surprised by my outburst. "Yeah, I have a date with Heather today."

I honestly was at a loss for words. This is rare, because talking to Jack was usually effortless and easy. After a few seconds of silence, I decided to say, "Oh… well… good for you."

He looked at me funny. "You okay Kim?" He said. Boy, if only he knew. I felt like my heart was breaking in half. Wow, I'm sounding as sappy as Lorie. NO! I cannot be going soft! UGH!

The bell rang and class started, so I had no time to respond to Jack's question. Honestly, I was glad, because at this point I don't think I could respond. All during that period Jack kept stealing glances at me, looking worried, so I tried to stay as emotionless as possible.

When the bell rang I bolted out of the classroom. Luckily science was the last class of the day so I quickly through my science book into my locker and ran home.

When I finally reached my house, I opened the door to see a full-blown party going on. It was all of senior high school kids. What was happening?

I found my older sister on the couch making out with some random guy. Um, okay, EW! "KATELYN!" I shouted over the blaring music, grabbing her and ripping her apart from the random dude. She looked at me and glared at me like I was last week's trash. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, KIMBERLY?" She shouted. "What is going on here?" I asked confusedly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "What does it look like? I'm having a party!" She said, and continued making out with the random dude. Ugh, I swear, I'm going to be an aunt soon. My sister is such a… how do I put this nicely… sleazebag!

My parents are on a business trip and Katelyn is in charge. Oh no. OH NO! WHERE'S MY YOUNGER SISTER?

I push through all the people, run up to my younger sister's room and luckily see her in the corner sitting on a beanbag chair. There are two people on her bed kissing and she is awkwardly trying not to watch them. My ten-year-old sister should NOT have to watch couples making out on her bed. That's nasty!

"HEY! You two! Get out!" I yell at the couple, but they ignore me and keep kissing. Ugh, what is up with couples these days? I wonder if Heather and Jack have kissed yet… NO! I can't think about Jack, my sister is priority right now.

I grab the couple by the ear and throw them out of the room, locking the door. "Hey Kelly," I ask my younger sister, "Are you okay?" She nods. My little sister is the sweetest thing ever. But my older sister? She's quite the opposite…

"It's really loud." She said, covering her ears. Hmm… where could I take her that is moderately quiet…? I know! I could take her to the dojo! Nobody is there today, anyways. Hmm… but she doesn't know karate… she'll be really bored… Aha! I know what we're going to do…

"Grab you're guitar, Kel. I know a place to go." I said. She grabbed her guitar case and I stood by the door. "Okay, on the count of three we run out the door and out of the house. Make sure you don't let go of my hand, okay?" She nodded, "Alright, here we go… 1… 2… 3! GO GO GO!"

We pushed through the people and sprinted out of the house. Luckily, the mall is fairly close to my house.

We entered the dojo and I closed the doors behind us. "Alrighty, Kelly, you ready for a little jam session?" I asked her.

You see, my sister is really good at playing the guitar, but she hates to sing. Whenever we have these little 'jam sessions' she always insists I sing and she play the guitar.

"I'm in the mood for Taylor Swift." Kelly said. Perfect, I know just the song to sing that reflects my mood at the moment.

"Hey Kel, let's do I'd Lie." I said, and she nodded. She started strumming and I started to sing.

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

Who was I singing about? Jack of course. Who else would I sing about?

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

It hurts me when he goes on dates with other girls. He thinks of me as just "one of the guys" and I want him to notice me as something more…

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**That I know all his favorite songs **_

We know everything about each other. We're best friends, and that's all we'll ever be, even if I want to be more.

_**And I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

I sing my heart out as I think about Jack. It's true, the only person I've ever admitted to liking Jack is Joan.

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

I drop heavy hints that I like him, but he never notices! He'll never put it together…

_**He sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

I have to stay strong.

_**I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

My name is Kim Crawford,

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breathe for you**_

And I am in love with Jack Brewer

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"**_

_**So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle**_

I do stuff to impress him…

_**Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**_

But he never notices.

_**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

He'll never ever notice, because…

_**If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

I finished singing and heard… clapping? I know it wasn't Kelly… I turned around to see…

Jerry! No, I'm just kidding. It was Jack, duh.

I stared at him in disbelief. Why was he here?

Kelly looked around. She could probably sense the tension in the room. "Hey, I'm gonna head over to Falafel Phil's, see you there." She said as she skipped out of the dojo.

"Jack! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Heather!" I asked. He shrugged. "Heather's not really my type."

I exhaled in happiness. "But you want to know what is my type?" He asked. I looked at him weird. Where the heck is he going with this?

"Blondes who sing Taylor Swift in empty karate dojos." He said, smirking. Whaaaaaaatttt? Is he talking about me? Of course he's talking about me… Oh my gosh…

He strode over to me and kissed me. And to describe how I felt, a wise woman named Taylor Swift once said,

Sparks Fly

**A/N: This did not turn out like I expected it to… oh well, Lol. HEY GUYYYZZZZ GUESSS WHAAAATTTT Kickin it got renewed a third season! HOLLA! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! More kick **** YEAHHHH BUDDDYYYY! Three months… if they start filming in January… hmmm… we should have new episodes in about… April! YAY!**

**The next one is mostly the guys POV, so… they're not really in this one. Sorry…**

**REVIEW! The 100****th**** and 101****st**** people to review gets a poem shout out from yours truly **** This should be interesting considering I'm really bad at rhyming stuff…**

**Until next time, my lovelies **

**-Az**


	10. J is for Joan

**WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU GUYS! I watched the Karate Games trailer and my inner fan girl came out, yo. This just kinda… happened**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? … sorry… **

**J is for Joan**

Joan

There are really no words to describe her.

Well, actually there is.

Some people might say crazy. Others might say insane. Some might even go as far as to say downright unstable!

But there is one thing she is sure about.

The love between Jack and Kim.

When she saw them fighting at the arcade, she knew they were attracted to each other.

When she saw them hug at the tournament, she knew she would do anything to get them together.

When Kim confided in Joan her feelings for Jack, she was freaking out on the inside.

She was _freaking_ freaking out!

If you know what I mean…

So maybe her song plan didn't work out.

It possibly wasn't the smartest advice to tell Kim to wrap Jack up and chains and lock him in a woodshed.

But Joan knows love when she sees it.

Joan will go down with this ship.

And Joan WILL make kick happen.

If it's the last thing she does.

**A/N: Really short, lol. But next update will be AMAZING! I PROMISE! MEHHHH!**

**Oh, here are the poems:**

**100****th**** reviewer: SimplySavannah123**

**Hey savannah **

**I'm assuming that's your name**

**Thanks for reviewing, your swaesome**

**You've got some pretty swag game**

**Wow. I suck.**

**101****st**** reviewer: StoryLover27**

**Hey person who loves stories**

**You wrote the one hundred and first review**

**Awesome, swawesome, boss, swag**

**Those are all words to describe you**

**Okay, go ahead, throw rotten fruit at me. Hey, I tried! Anyway, next chap will be long, I promise! **

**-Az**


	11. K is for Kick

**Sorry guys, I was super busy. OKAY SEMI-IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Read on…**

**Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN. KICKIN. IT. **

**K is for Kick**

"HIYA!" Kim yelled as she connected her fist with a board. Instantly the board snapped in half and fell to the ground. She brushed the invisible dirt off her hands and sported a cocky look on her face.

Kim and Jack were just doing a little training before school. "Where are the guys? I thought they said that they were coming!" Kim said as she strode over to her locker.

"I don't know, but we should get to school. We have five minuets until the first bell rings." Jack said. She nodded. "Race you to school?" She said, grabbing her skateboard from her locker.

Jack smirked. "Challenge accepted."

They both sprinted out the dojo doors and made a running start. They simultaneously jumped on their skateboards and pushed off as hard as they could. It was a pretty even match.

"You're going down, _Brewer_!" She teased, trying to get him distracted.

"No way, _Crawford_." He replied, jumping over a flowerpot that was in his way.

She smirked. "Touché, _Jackson_."

He smirked right back "I know, _Kimberly_." Her smirk turned into a scowl

They both reached school at the exact same time. "I WIN!" Kim shouted, doing a victory dance. Let's just say… it was not pretty.

"What? No!" Jack said, as they grabbed their skateboards and started towards Seaford High School. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, it was a tie, but next time you're going down!" She said, sticking out her tongue for exaggerated effect.

He rolled his eyes as he crashed in to… Jerry?

"Jerry, where were you? I thought we all agreed to practice this morning before school for the tournament next week." He said, a little annoyed. Jerry's face was full of panic and Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Um… yo… well… you see… I was helping my mom… sharpen her… pitchforks… yeah… Well, gotta go, yo, or I'm going to be late for class! Heh, BYE!" He said nervously in a high voice, and then ran off.

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Since when did Jerry's mom have pitchforks?"

Jack nodded, "And when has Jerry ever cared about being late for class?" Kim walked over to her locker and threw in her skateboard. "There is something suspicious going on here…" She said, closing her locker. "And we're going to get to the bottom of it."

**After School**

Rudy was alone in the dojo. He was cleaning the mats before the kids came in for their karate lesson. He checked his watch. It was 2:43, which meant that they would be there any minuet.

Kim and Jack burst through the doors of the dojo. "Hey Rudy. Have you seen the guys?" Jack asked his sensei. Rudy nodded. "Oh yeah, they are going to be a half an hour late." He replied, shoving the mop he was using into his office.

"Well could you tell us where they are? We think something is up with them. We know at least Jerry is hiding something from us." Kim said, brushing back her golden blonde bangs from her line of vision. Jack was entranced by her every move.

As Jerry would say: He was whipped, yo.

Rudy suddenly stiffened and his voiced raised an octave. "Whaaaaaat I don't know where they are… it's not like they said they would be in the school auditorium and told me not to tell you or anything… heh… heh… BYE!" He squeaked, running into his office and locking the door behind him. _Phew_, he thought, a smile slowly spreading over his face, _they almost got something out of me._

Jack and Kim looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their sensei's antics. Well, at least they knew where to look for the guys now.

They headed back over to school and snuck into the back of the auditorium, hoping to be unspotted. It looked like they were about to start a… meeting?

Their closest friends, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Julie, and Mika, were sitting at the front of the auditorium and chatting away.

Kim leant over and whispered into Jacks ear, "Jack, why are they all here? And how did we not know about this?" Her voice sent chills down his spine. The good kind, of course.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know. We should listen in. Let's move a little closer."

They snuck into seats that were closer to the front and tried to conceal themselves as much as they could.

Milton, gavel in hand, repeatedly struck a desk that was on the stage. "Okay people! Settle down! Let's get this meeting in session!" He shouted. Everyone turned quiet as Milton beamed at his gavel. "Man, I love gaveling. Anyway, I would like to welcome two new members. Julie and Mika, thanks for coming." He said, acknowledging the girl's presences.

"Okay, meeting Kick is now in session." Milton said. Kim and Jack, listening in, exchanged confused looks.

Eddie joined Milton up on stage. "For you guys that don't know, Julie and Mika, Kick is Kim and Jack's couple name. You see, if you take the KI from Kim's name and the CK from Jack's name then you get Kick, which-"

"Okay, thank you Eddie." Milton said, interrupting Eddie and pushing him off the stage.

Jack and Kim exchanged a look, their cheeks both flushed red. They both secretly liked the couple name, but would never admit it.

For all of you completely oblivious people out there: HE JACK. HER KIM. HE LOVE HER, SHE LOVE HIM. Got it? Good. Let's carry on…

Milton took over the meeting once more. "Now for the real reason we're here: to get Jack and Kim together. All right, our first meeting was held this morning… so Jerry you present your plan first.

Jerry 'swagged' his way up to the stage and cleared his throat. "Alrighty yo, here's how it's gonna go down. I will push Kim into Jack and then they will stare into each other's eyes and start making out. Oh yeah, uh huh, WOOOO!" He said as he started dancing around the stage. Kim and Jack exchanged awkward, embarrassed glances.

Milton interrupted Jerry's dance by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Jerry, that's totally not going to work. It has a 0.01% chance of working, and I don't like those odds."

Jerry threw his arms up in the air. "Dude, it will totally work! Have a little faith, yo!" He said, shoving Milton's shoulder. Milton put on his angry face and ran at jerry. Jerry then cried his 'Colombian war chant' and ran away from Milton. Chaos broke out everywhere, and everyone was arguing with each other.

"I've got to stop this." Kim said to Jack over the arguing, standing up. "No, Kim, you'll blow our cover!" He said, grabbing her hand and tugging it back down. They both felt sparks shoot up their arm. She stood up anyway and pulled Jack with her. Nobody even noticed them; they were all to busy arguing.

They ran up to the stage. "Hey guys." Jack yelled. "Guys!" He yelled a little louder. "GUYS STOP IT!" Kim yelled. Everybody finally noticed them and looks of horror spread across their faces.

Milton stopped chasing Jerry and nervously walked up to them. "Hey Jack, hey Kim. We were just… talking about the… weather. Yeah… heh… heh…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Kim exploded, to say in the least. "MILTON DAVID KRUPNICK! YOU ARE SO DEAD! I can't believe you! Really? A fan club and a COUPLE NAME? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE COUPLE NAMES! Well, actually, Kick is kinda cute because we both love karate and- I'M GETTING OFF TRACK! You are so dead when I get my hands on you Milton- JACK! Let me go so I can kill Milton!" She said, fighting against Jack's arms around her waist.

She was very squirmy and Jack was losing his grip. He knew if he let her go he would most likely severely hurt Milton, and even though he was embarrassed he didn't want his friend to get hurt.

"Kim, stop squirming." He said through gritted teeth. His grip was a couple seconds away from slipping, and hey desperate times called for desperate measures. He spun her around, and placed his lips lightly upon hers.

She stopped struggling immediately and her eyes widened as she kissed back, fireworks exploding in her stomach. She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away and stood there in shock, eyelids fluttering open. "Whoa" they both muttered instantaneously.

Their friends burst into applause, whistles and woots as Milton beamed especially brightly. This was all part of his detailed plan.

They didn't call Milton a genius for nothing

Operation Kick was a success.

**A/N: not my best... That was a long one for you guys! To anyone who's reading this, I got some complaints about my grammar and slang in my authors notes so I guess if you guys hate it that much I'll try not to. But it's so hard, yo! SO HARD!**

**Well, until next time,**

**Az**


	12. L is for Letters

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**L is for Letters**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, but 18 year old Kim Crawford still inside. 'Why is she not out and about?' you might ask. Well, She was cleaning out her room for college. She was leaving in a couple days and was packing up her room.

She brushed her hair back from her face and sighed. In a exactly a week she would be at California University with her boyfriend Jack Brewer and her best friends Eddie Dawson, Milton Krupnick, and Jerry Martinez. Her future was set up, and she was excited to go to college with the people she cared about the most.

She picked up an old book from the back of her closet to throw out when an envelope fell out. It had _To Jack_ on the front. A smile crossed her face. She had found the letter she wrote to Jack when she thought he was moving to Japan. She picked it up off the ground and started to read:

_Dear Jack,_

_You're probably on the airplane right now, headed towards some "unknown destiny" at the Otai Academy. I am so happy for you, this is an awesome offer and I know you had to take it._

_But there are three things that I wanted you to know._

_Number one, you are my best friend. I seriously don't know how I will deal with Jerry's simple mindedness, or Milton's random spurts of knowledge, or Eddie's falafel cravings without you. I guess from now on I'll be on my own. I mean, I'll have the guys, but it's not the same. They didn't go to Sticky Buns with me. They didn't volunteer at the nursing home with me. They didn't save me, even when I didn't need saving. (Remember Rickey Weaver? You're right, he was a sleazebag) _

_Number two, is that you are amazing. You have a huge hero complex, a kind heart, and a burning loyalty for your friends. Not to mention, you're not so bad on the eyes (Stop smirking, I know you are). _

_Number three, you are my first love._

_Yep, I said it._

_You are my first love._

_I, KIM CRAWFORD, AM IN LOVE WITH JACK BREWER. _

_Ew, gross, I sound mushy. Yuck. But, alas, it's true._

_Now I know you're probably like, "What? Kim why didn't you tell me earlier?" and here's the reason:_

_I was scared of rejection. I mean, c'mon Jack, we have been best friends for a couple years now. If you rejected my feelings (which was more than likely), our friendship would never be the same. I was so annoyed with all of those girls in school who were in love with you, but then I realized that I was exactly the same. Believe me, that scared me. A lot. _

_You probably think I'm some creep now. Telling you my feelings in a letter. Well…_

_I really hope I didn't scare you. Actually, I most likely did. But, you needed to know before I don't see you for four years. _

_Hope this doesn't make things weird… _

_Let's stay in touch, even if you think I'm a creep for loving you. _

_So, I guess this is goodbye._

_Love, _

_Kim_

Kim smiled as she read over the letter. The doorbell sounded and her head snapped up. She went to get the door, letter still in hand.

She opened it to see Jack. He cut his hair a bit and had grown a lot taller, but other than that he was still the same Jack that he was four years ago. He smiled and pecked her lips as he walked in. "Hey babe" He said, winking at her in a flirtatious manner.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. Guess what I found!" She said, using the letter to fan her face. His eyes widened. "No way, is that…"

"The letter? Yep." She handed it to him and his eyes scanned the page. When he was finished reading, a chuckle escaped his lips.

"That's so weird. If memory serves, I wrote pretty much the exact same thing in my letter." He said, putting the letter into a drawer in a small table and pulling his girlfriend into an embrace.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. "Really" He responded. He kissed her lightly on the temple.

"You ready to sort out all your stuff?" He asked, entertwining their hands.

She groaned, " Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. Well, unless you don't want to go to college." He smirked. He dragged her upstairs and they continued their packing, with a little bit (okay, a lot) of kissing in between.

I guess some things are just better said than written in a letter.

**A/N: awww. REVIEW!**

**Until next time,**

**Az**


	13. M is for Missing You

**Disclaimer: Really? If I'm on Fanfiction, then I obviously do not own Kickin' it -_-**

**M is for Missing You**

28-year-old Kim Crawford was waiting at the airport with a child on her hip. No one could deny that both the mother and daughter were beautiful, the woman with her long honey blonde hair and the child with her wavy chocolate locks.

It was 2:23am and the child was struggling to stay awake. Kim smiled softly and brushed the long locks out of her child's face. "You can close your eyes if you want, hun," She cooed to her child, her slight southern accent coming through.

The child sleepily shook her head. Kim rolled her eyes and smiled at the little girl.

"Flight 1287 has arrived" a bored sounding voice rang through the airport. The little girls head shot up. "That's the plane daddy's on, right mommy?" the little girl asked. Kim's smile grew wider. "Yes Ellie, your daddy is on that plane." She answered.

One by one passengers started to come out of the plane. A sleepy businessman, a couple of teenagers, and an old man walked out, but that's not who they were looking for.

A couple more people filed out of the plane, but they weren't who Kim and Ellie were looking for either. "Where's daddy?" little Ellie asked concernedly. Kim furrowed her eyebrows in concern, as she answered, "I'm not sure."

Worry was rapidly building in Kim's chest. _What if…?_ No, she couldn't think like that. If she lost him… she would lose herself.

No more passengers were coming out of the plane. Kim felt her vision blur and felt something wet slide down her cheek. _No_, she thought, _NO NO NO! He promised he would come back. He PROMISED!_ She sank to her knees and held her hands to her face.

"Mommy!" Ellie said excitedly. Kim lifted her head out of her hands to see a man in a camouflage uniform. Kim quickly stood up, grabbed her daughter's hand, and ran toward the man.

"JACK!" She yelled, running towards her husband while tears of joy streamed down her face. "DADDY!" The little girl yelled, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. "KIM! ELLIE!" He returned, and started running towards them as well.

They met in the center, a family reunited. Jack scooped Ellie up into his arms while he hugged and kissed Kim.

Kim sobbed in relief. "Jack, I missed you so much." She said, burying her head into his chest. "I missed you more." He responded, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and wiped away her salty tears.

"Princess," Jack said to his daughter, "You've grown so much!" Ellie smiled. "Well, daddy, you have been gone for a year." She said, bopping him on the nose. He smiled. "Well this time I'm staying for good. No more leaving." He promised.

Kim took her head out of his chest and looked him in the eyes. "You really mean it?" She whispered, a grin growing on her face. He nodded and pecked her on the lips. "Ewww" Ellie said, scrunching up her nose. Her parents just laughed.

"C'mon, let's head to the car" Jack said, picking up his bags, "I can't wait to get home."

Kim felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. When they finally did make it to the car, bags in the trunk and Ellie asleep in the back, he simply held her for a few minutes. What did it matter? They weren't in a rush.

She breathed in his scent of cinnamon and apples and sighed in happiness. Then he took her chin, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Kim, I missed you so much words can't even express my feelings. I love you." She smiled and wiped away more tears of happiness.

"I love you too, Jack. Living without you felt incomplete, like there was a gaping hole in my chest. I'm so glad I have you back." She said, kissing her husband. He smiled and started up the car.

He grinned while pulling out of the airport. "Man, do I have army stories to tell you Kim! You wouldn't believe some of the stuff we had to do…"

She smiled and just soaked in his presence. Now, she realized, that the goodbye didn't hurt as much as the absence of him that followed. But that just made the reunion ten times sweeter.

**A/N: This was a tribute to all those who have served in the war. I was going for a tearjerker, ladies and gents. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time,**

**-Az**


	14. N is for Nursing Home

**YOOOOOO Az IN da HOUUUSEEE! I wrote poems for the 200****th**** and 201****st**** reviewers and they are at the bottom of the story! **

**Shout out to Sarah! Oh sister… you know who you are… ;)**

**Anyway, so, without further ado… I present…**

**N is for Nursing Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it! **

It had been a long Wednesday at the nursing home. Jack had an applesauce stain on his shirt from a resident who thought it was funny to throw his lunch at him, and Kim had some sparkles in her hair from an old man who wheeled his wheelchair down the hall throwing glitter everywhere.

Towards the end of their shift, Kim and Jack ran into Mrs. Bennett, a nice old lady who they had befriended.

"Hello Mrs. Bennett" Kim said kindly. Her and Jack both had a soft spot for the old lady. Why, Mrs. Bennett even knitted them sweaters for Christmas!

"Hey Mrs. B" Jack greeted.

The little old woman beamed at the duo. "Hello Kim! Hello Jack!"

Kim smiled. "How are you today?" She asked.

"Good, good! Could you children help me fold my laundry?" She asked, showing them her basket full of freshly washed clothes.

They both nodded and simultaneously said, "Sure!"

They started to fold clothes when Jack caught a glimpse of Kim. It was obvious to everyone but her that he liked her. A lot. He looked at her full lips, her cute nose, her beautiful eyes, and her radiant hair. Jack chuckled while looking at her hair, and told her, "Kim you still have glitter in your hair"

"What? Where?" She replied, frantically combing her fingers through her hair, trying to get the sparkles out of her long blonde locks.

He chuckled lightly. "Here, I'll get it" He volunteered, leaning toward her and picking the glitter out of her hair. They were really close to each other as their eyes met. They both got lost in each other's eyes as they started to inch closer. They were so close that Jack could feel her minty breath on his lips.

"Thanks Jack" she said, biting her lip. Jack couldn't take it anymore; she was driving him crazy! He started to close the gap when the door burst open with a loud BANG! They flew apart, blushing furiously.

"Hey Jack, can you help me with Alfred? He got stuck in the revolving door again." Another nursing home volunteer asked him, quite distressed.

He sighed and reluctantly got up. "Sure," he replied, cheeks still rosy. "I'll meet you out in front in five minutes, okay Kim?" he said, turning to face her before he went out the door. She nodded, her cheeks still flushed as well, and Jack exited the room.

Mrs. Bennett, still folding her laundry, startled Kim out of her dazed state, "So Kim, are you and Jack dating yet?"

With that, Kim smiled sadly and shook her head, "No, Jack and I are just friends."

"That's a shame, dearie, you guys would be good together." Said the little old woman, giving Kim a knowing look.

Kim couldn't deny it. She wanted to be with him so bad that it hurt. The two of them did karate, had compatible astrology signs, and liked skateboarding. They were… perfect for each other. Like peanut butter and jelly, or chocolate shakes and French fries! She really, truly loved him. Not because he was hot or handsome, but because they completed each other.

So instead of stammering a denial statement, Kim could only mutter out, "I know."

**Hey hey hey Jasmine Leif, **

**What it do girl?**

**I just sounded like Jerry**

**SQUIRELL!**

… **I just needed something to rhyme with girl … *hangs head in shame* Okay! Next poem:**

**YO bellafan22**

**I take it you like twilight**

**My friends made me see the movie **

**Jacob's abs were a highlight **

**Oh yes, Taylor Lautner is very yummy :P I'm not really into sparkly vampires… but I'm a Harry Potter fan… okay I'm more like Harry Potter OBSESSED! And all of my friends are obsessed with twilight. I can't help it: whenever I see Edward I think its Cedric and then of course I ponder the fact if its possible that Cedric is Edward and just changed his name… wow I'm ranting… LOL **

**Anyone listen to Rise Against? My friend Kelley and I are obsessed! **

**Well, until next time,**

**-Az**


	15. O is for Ouch

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Kickin' It. Be jealous. NOT! I NO OWN KICKIN IT. GOT IT?**

**O is for Ouch **

Jack Brewer was having 'one of those days'.

It had started off when he was greeted in the morning to the sound of his parents fighting. Which is quite odd, since Jack's parents usually get along very well. They were fighting over one thing or another, and the fight quickly escalated. Chairs were flipped, some vases broken, and it all ended with Jack's father storming out the door and going to work.

Then, Jack missed the bus so he ran to school and was late to first period. His teacher, who was very strict, gave him lunch detention. By that time, Jack was more than a little frustrated.

If that wasn't enough, at lunch detention he spilled spaghetti all over his shirt and had to walk around the rest of the day with a big orange stain.

After school, he immediately went over to the dojo to blow off some steam. He was punching and kicking the dummy so hard that his arms and legs were going numb.

Kim walked into the dojo after school that day to see that Jack was already there and was beating the crap out of a dummy. She furrowed her brows. She had noticed that Jack was in a bad mood today, and she wanted to know why. After all, she did have a minor, okay MAJOR, crush on the brunette.

"Jack?" She asked softly. He was so in the zone that he didn't notice or hear her. Punching and kicking even harder than before, sweat pored down Jack's face as he exerted all of his energy into his training.

"Hey Jack!" She said even louder, trying to get his attention.

Then, she put her hand on his shoulder.

Big mistake.

Jack, as a reflex, whirled around and punched her in the face.

Now I don't know if you have ever been punched at full force in the face by a third degree black belt, but lets just say it doesn't feel too good.

The feel of her soft skin on his rough knuckles and the loud sound of skin hitting skin jolted him out of his trance. She let out a cry and crumpled to the ground, blood flowing out of the corner of her round, full lips. She looked at him with fear shining in her eyes as she backed up against the dojo wall. Yes, Kim Crawford was tough, but even she was afraid of the strength of Jack Brewer sometimes.

Jack's eyes widened in realization at what he had just done. "KIM!" He strangled out, kneeling at her side. She backed away from him further, afraid that he would hit her again.

"Kim I won't hurt you anymore, I promise!" He choked out. He couldn't believe that he had done this to _Kim_. _His_ Kim. The same Kim who he has had a crush on _since the seventh grade_. She allowed him to come closer to her. Her eyes met his.

His heart nearly snapped in two when he realized that she had tears flowing down her face. Kim never cries in front of _anybody_.

_Ever_

She swore and wiped the blood off of her lips and the tears off her cheeks. He nearly broke seeing her so beat up, and knowing that he was the one that did this to her nearly killed him inside.

"K-K-Kim I'm so sorry, oh my gosh your bleeding… and your cheek…" he said, placing a feather light touch on her bruised face that made her wince, "UGH I'm such an idiot… I'm so sorry Kim… I didn't mean to hurt you it was a reflex! I AM SO STUPID!" He ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manor as he went to go get an ice pack.

Kim was shocked. Her cheek was throbbing, and there was metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She wasn't angry with Jack, because she had reflexes, too. Last week she had accidentally flipped Milton when he interrupted her training. She was just more… shocked and dazed.

"Ouch" She mumbled, as Jack came back with her icepack. He handed her the icepack and started to apologize again.

"Kim, I am so sorry! I am such an idiot! Are you okay?" He said, taking a good look at her face. There was no more blood in her mouth, but you could already see a huge bruise forming from the tip of her cheekbone to the bottom of her jaw.

"Wow Jack," She said, holding the ice pack to her jaw, "you have a good punch."

He looked at her with his mouth agape. "D-D-Don't you hate me?" He stuttered out.

She gave him a humorous look and taunted, "Do you want me to?"

He shook his head profusely and hugged her tightly. He pulled away and let out a sigh of relief.

"I-Kim-Thank you for not hating me!" He said, hugging her again, "Its just… I don't know if I could take anything more going wrong today."

She buried her head into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled like cinnamon and she loved it. It was so… Jack. "Having an off day?" She questioned.

He pulled back from their hug and put his face in his hands. "You have no idea."

She smiled lightly and held his hand. He looked up into her doe brown eyes and melted. "Try me," She whispered, stroking his cheek with her hand.

He told her everything that had happened that day, and she listened intently. Finally, when he was done telling her about his horrible day, she started to speak:

"Well, first of all, I know your parents will make up because they really do love each other. And I believe in love. Second, for your lunch detention, it's a good thing you missed lunch because somebody started a food fight in the cafeteria. Not the fun kind, either. I was lucky not to get hit. Third, your stain was not as embarrassing as my hair when we were trying to raise money for that cool go-cart before Jerry bought it. I had to walk around with clown hair for a week!" She consoled.

Jack went over all of this in his head. Kim was absolutely right.

He lightly "You're right Kim. Thank you. And again, I'm really, really, really, sorry about punching you-"

She put her finger over his mouth, "Jack, it's fine, I have reflexes too. Don't stress it." She smiled at him.

Gathering up all of his courage, Jack leant over and kissed Kim on her non-bruised cheek. His lips brushed against her soft skin, and held them there a few moments too long to be considered "friendly". A huge smile spread across Kim's face.

Within the few hours that they were at the dojo, the bruise on her cheek had darkened into a deep purple color and looked quite bad. Jack's brow furrowed. "Kim, are you sure you're okay? I hit you pretty hard..."

She touched it and winced. Then she put on a brave smile, for Jack's sake. "I'll be fine, it only hurts when I touch it."

He tried to apologize once more, "Kim, I'm so, so sor-"

She cut him off, "If you say you're sorry one more time I'll punch you in the face. And not because of a reflex." She said, trying to keep a poker face.

He thought for a second and moved slightly closer to her. "Can I say apology?"

"Nope." She teased, popping the p, moving closer as well.

He moved even closer until their bodies were brushing against each other. "How about-"

"Shut up," She said softly, smiling slightly as she pressed her lips to his.

Well, the next day when Kim and Jack walked into Seaford high, people weren't focusing on her bruise, but on their intertwined hands.

**This did not take the direction I thought it was going to go… but it was extra long for you guys! WOOOO! Wow a lot of people had questions about last chap. I'll do my best to answer as many as I can…**

**Kid Flash is awesome- BAHAHAHA I loved your poem :) you're a way better poet than me LOL I suckkkk**

**Amy loves you- OMG YAY ANOTHER HP FAN WOOOOO! My favorite girl character is Hermione Granger/Weasley and my favorite boys are the twins, Fred and George… I have read every single book and seen every movie… I have a wand too! I was Hermione for Halloween this year… **

**Webba012- WHAAAAATTTT? You've never dipped French fries in a chocolate shake before? O.O Why it's the most delicious thing known to human kind, of course! It is soooo good… Well I don't really know how many people do it but it tastes delish so everyone should! Yummy, yummy, yummy, I've got chocolate shake fries in my tummy…. **

**I would answer more but I have homework to do. Until next time!**

**-Az**


	16. P is for Perfect

**To all my fans, reviewers, and followers (especially Kickin' It Teen): I am sorry I have not updated recently, but there was a death in my family. It was totally out of the blue and caught us by surprise. So I was sad :( but now I'm kind of okay. I will update twice more this week. Cause I'm sick :P but I promise.**

**And as I previously stated I have written all of these out beforehand so I cant take any suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. Nor do I own a llama. NOW LEAVE ME BE!**

**P is for Perfect**

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Kim's English teacher warbled. Kim yawned. Her hair was a bit frizzy and her clothes wrinkled, due to her lack of time in the morning. It had been hard to wake up this particular day, and she almost missed the bus.

A crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk. _Hey Kimmy, rough start this morning? –Jack_

She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at him. _How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Kimmy! But yes, I was up finishing my science project until 1 in the morning._ She scribbled down on a piece of paper and threw it at Jack. He caught it mid air and started to read it. Luckily, their teacher didn't see them.

Jack quickly wrote back_; That explains why you're looking extra good… Love the hair by the way ;) –Jack_

Kim groaned and ran her hand through her frizzy hair. She pulled it into a messy bun, containing the fuzz. _Shut up_, she wrote, _the sarcasm is not appreciated –Kim. _ She threw the note over and it hit him right on his head.

He read it and grinned. He jotted down something and threw it back. She read the note and blushed. _Who said I was using sarcasm? –Jack. _She looked at him and he winked at her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face and was about to write back when the teacher started talking.

"Okay, class. Today is a vocabulary pop quiz," the teacher said perkily. The class groaned and she shot a pointed look into the small crowd of students. "Oh, don't groan at me like that, it's easy! I'll say 10 words and you just have to spell it right, put the definition, and an example of that word. See? Vocab can be fun!"

Jack and Kim, along with the rest of the class, got out a sheet of lined paper and a pencil.

"Alright class, ready? Here are the words: perseverance… discombobulated… foreign… intellectual… athleticism… appetite… zealous… corpulent… obnoxious… and perfection. You have the rest of the period to work."

The period passed and all the students handed in their papers. Mrs. Cove, the teacher, looked over all of her class's papers, but there was one that specifically caught her eye. Jack Brewer's. His paper went like this:

Perseverance- when you keep trying something until you win or get it right. Ex: Rudy. 

Discombobulated- someone who is confused or out of it. Ex: Jerry.

Foreign- someone or something that is originally from another country. Ex: Phil

Intellectual- smart or intelligent. Ex: Milton

Athleticism- someone who shows excellent athletic skills. Ex: Grandfather

Appetite- a hunger for something. Ex: Eddie

Zealous- crazy, energetic, and eccentric. Ex: Joan

Corpulent- pudgy and lazy. Ex: Bobby

Obnoxious- extremely unpleasant. Ex: Lorie

Perfection- truly flawless in every way. Ex: Kim.

Mrs. Cove raised an eyebrow. She was going to talk with this kid during study hall.

* * *

Jack entered Mrs. Cove's deserted classroom at the end of the day. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Cove?"

She looked up from the paper she was grading and looked at him. "Ah, yes, Jack. Sit down please." She said warmly and beaconed to a desk right in front of her.

He anxiously took the seat and drummed his fingers on the desk. "Um, okay… why am I here? Did I do something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"No, no, not at all. I just had a few questions on your quiz answers from this morning." She said, pulling out his quiz from a big pile of papers.

He relaxed. "Oh, okay. What is your question?"

"Well, you put all of your examples down as other people. Look Jack, I know you're a good kid so if you explain why you put these people down for the vocab words I'll give you full credit." She explained.

He nodded. "Okay, sounds easy."

She scanned his quiz with her eyes. "First of all, for perseverance you put 'Rudy'."

"Rudy is my karate sensei. I put him down for perseverance because no matter what he does, he never gives up. Even if it takes him 100 times to get it right." He sat up straighter, taking pride in his sensei.

She nodded and put a checkmark next to his answer. "Okay, I'll take it. Next, you put 'Jerry' for discombobulated."

"I was talking about Jerry Martinez. Do you know him?"

She nodded, smiling knowingly, "Oh yes, I know now why you put Jerry for discombobulated. Yesterday, he asked me if a parenthesis was a type of sandwich." She laughed and shook her head as to say _'how can anyone think that'_.

He laughed as well and nodded. "Well, that's Jerry for you."

"Next, you had someone named Phil for foreign." She said, looking at his quiz once again.

"Phil is someone I know from Khakhmakhistan."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. That's really far away."

"Yep. Maybe you've heard of him. He owns a restaurant called Falafel Phil's…" Jack explained, trailing off at the end,

She though for a moment, stroking her chin, before asking, "Isn't that the place in the world record book for the largest roach infestation?"

He smiled as if sharing an inside joke with himself, and nodded, "That's the place."

Mrs. Cove shivered, revolted. "Ew, but okay. Next, you put Milton down for intellectual. Are you talking about Milton Krupnick?"

"That's the one," He confirmed.

"I didn't know you guys were friends." She expected Milton to hang out more with the other gifted students, not averagely intelligent guys like Jack.

"He's one of my best friends. We do karate together at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

"Alrighty, then. For Athleticism, you put grandfather. Aren't grandfathers slow and frail, usually?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jacks face changed from happy to an unknown emotion. "I guess. My grandfather was a Martial Arts legend. He trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies and won the Universal Karate Championships three times." He said with muted pride.

She smiled at him warmly. "Your grandfather sounds like an amazing man."

"He was."

"Was?"

Jack looked down at his hands. "He passed away last spring."

She patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's okay. He's in a better place now."

"Okay, next one," She said, eager to change the subject. "Why did you put Eddie down for Appetite?"

"Eddie is another one of my best friends who takes karate with me. He eats anything and everything. He can even stomach my mom's casserole, which is not easy…" he said, laughing.

"It sounds like you have a great group of friends, Jack."

"I do," He agreed, "They're awesome."

She looked back down at his quiz. "Next, you have Joan down for Zealous."

"Joan is a mall cop at the Bay View mall. She's crazy. Once, she even stole my go-kart and tried to drive it all the way to Mexico." He made the crazy gesture with his finger, twirling it in a circular motion next to his head.

"I'll take that. Corpulent is the next word, and you put Bobby. Who is Bobby?"

"Bobby Wasabi."

Mrs. Cove scrunched up her nose. "That washed up old movie star?"

"Hey, Bobby is actually a pretty cool guy," He defended. "He's very pudgy…"

"Okay. For obnoxious, you put Lorie. I'm assuming you are talking about Lorie Winchester? She has to be the most annoying girl I have ever taught." She said, throwing up her hands in exaggeration.

"I know right," He scoffed, "she is so annoying! She won't stop asking me out, and she spread a rumor that we are dating. Which. We. AREN'T." He emphasized.

Mrs. Cove took one last look at Jack's quiz before putting it away. "Lastly, for Perfection you have Kim."

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kim Crawford. Well… She's… perfect. She's my best friend. Best friends are supposed to know each other's flaws. But even when she shows her flaws, they seem cute. Is she ever not cute? Stupid cute. I can't even concentrate on anything else when I talk to her. This morning, when she walked in with her hair slightly frizzy and her clothes wrinkled, she was still the most breathtaking girl I had ever laid eyes on. She's perfect because she doesn't try too hard, you know?"

Mrs. Cove's heart melted; she was a sucker for romance. "Jack, do you like Kim?" She asked cautiously.

He nodded tentatively. "Yeah... I've been denying it to my friends now for so long, even though I know in my heart that what I feel for her is even stronger than _like._ If I admit it to the guys, they'll just tease me. If I tell Rudy, he'll tell the guys. It feels good to finally admit it to someone." He slightly smiled.

"Why don't you tell Kim?" She asked.

He frowned. "If I tell her I like her and she doesn't feel the same way, everything will be ruined. Our friendship, our dojo, everything." He exclaimed.

"Jack, are you kidding?" She asked exasperatedly, "She always draws hearts in the corners of her tests and quizzes that have _'Jack + Kim'_ on the inside."

He looked up at Mrs. Cove hopefully. "Really?"

"Really." She confirmed. "Full marks on the quiz, by the way. Go get her, Jack."

He stood up. "Thanks Mrs. Cove." He said, smiling brightly at her before speedily walking towards the door.

Mrs. Cove chuckled to herself. _Ah, young love_, the teacher thought, _there's nothing like it._

**A/N: Here you go. BTW the two things I will NEVER EVER do are: 1) discontinue this story, or 2) put up a chapter that is only an author's note. Those are my two fanfiction pet peeves. On another note, please excuse grammar and spelling errors. it's late and i'm tired :P**

**Okay, my sister keeps blaming me for stealing her phone when I DIDN'T TAKE IT (I hope you're reading this Sarah. Yeah, that's right. I DON'T HAVE IT.) **

**So, Sarah... Stop asking me if I stole your phone, cause I didn't. **

**And neither did your cat.**

**Well, until next time,**

**-Az**


	17. Q is for Queer

**A/N: Hey guys, its Az! Finally got back on the computer! WOOHOO! Wow, new Kickin' it season airing April 1****st****! Exciting stuff! Anyways, I just realized that I haven't done an all dialogue one shot and decided to give it a try! HERE WE GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: Alrighty, lets see here… umm… well… I t'nod nwo 'nikcik ti. ****OH YEAH! GO BACKWARDS WRITING! AHA!**

**Kim is underlined, ****Jack is normal**

**Q is for Queer**

"Jack, cut it out!"

"What, you don't like me doing… THIS!"

"Stop poking me!"

"But I'm bored!"

"Go spar with someone."

"Just did that! Milton doesn't put up much of a fight though…"

"Well, he's Milton"

"Why can't you spar with me?"

"I already told you Jack. I really have to finish this project."

"But why are you working on it in the dojo?"

"My sister and her friends have taken over my house, the library's closed due to water leaks, and Grace is out of town visiting family."

"Oh… I'm still bored!"

"Go read a book or something"

"Ew educational stuff"

"Now you sound like Jerry"

"Did you know that you have a freckle on your shoulder?"

"Jack, you're so… what's the word…"

"Hot? Awesome? Smoking?"

"Queer."

"Queer? Who the heck uses the word queer?"

"I do! It's the perfect word to describe you."

"Queer? Really Kim, Really?"

"Yes. You're definitely strange."

"Eh, whatever, that's why you love me."

"You have no idea…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"That wasn't nothing! Admit it Kim, you just said…"

"No I didn't. I didn't say anything…"

"Yes you did! You just said you loved me!"

"Not directly…"

"But that's what you meant, right? Kim?"

"Umm… this is embarrassing… I should go…"

"No, wait! KIM!"

"What?"

"Just tell me what you said!"

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Because I want to know if you like me as much as I like you!"

"…"

"…"

"Whoa"

"Ill take that as a yes…? Oh yeah, go me!"

"You are so…"

"Funny? Handsome? Endearing?"

"Queer."

**A/N: AND… SCENE! If you couldn't tell, the "…" thing was them kissing! So did you like it? If you could review my story that would be awesome… :) and I will love you forever! Alright, well… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Alright, we reached over 300 reviews! Do you know what that means? POEM TIME!**

**Hey Guest  
Thanks for your kind review  
This poem is random  
Trains go CHOO CHOO!**

**Another lame poem, done by muah. GREAAAATTTTTT...**

**WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER IS MORE ANGSTIER THAN USUAL.**

**Until next time,**

**Az**


	18. R is for Regret

**Happy reading! Please review **** Authors note at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: When the square root of pi is equal to 324 then I'll own Kickin' It. **

**OKAY important stuff to know: Flashbacks are ****underlined****… thoughts are **_**italicized**_**… blah blah blahhhh….**

**R is for Regret**

It was too late now. There was no turning back, no do-overs, nothing.

She was gone. Nothing could change that.

As he sits in church, wearing all black, gazing at her corpse, he remembers the last time he saw her alive…

Jack ran into the dojo one day, looking for Kim. Today was the day. He was finally going to ask her out, after 2 years of being stuck in the friend zone. "Hey Kim" He greeted her when he finally found her in, big shocker, the dojo.

She raised her head to the sound of his voice. "Hey Jack, what's up?" She replied, walking over to him.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. He swallowed, then started, "So, I was just wondering…" His voice broke off. _Why is this so difficult? _Jack thought, _I like her, a lot, and I'm pretty sure she likes me back. So why can't I do this?_

"Yes?" She prodded, waiting for a question.

Jack stalled. "If maybe… and its okay if you say no…" He shifted his weight between his feet, shuffling his feet and not making eye contact with the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Uh huh?" She beckoned.

He started a mantra in his head. _Don't chicken, don't chicken, DO NOT chicken…_ "Well maybe if you wanted to… spar with me." _I chickened. Great._ He thought sarcastically.

Her face fell. "Oh. Is that all?" She asked dully.

"No," he replied, trying once more, "I'd also really like it if you'd… help me on my spinning back kick."_ UGH! Failure, failure…_

Her face fell again, but she hid it with a small smile. "Sure. Let's hit the mats."

The two black belts sparred for hours until they were exhausted and Jack had perfected his spinning back kick. Even drenched in sweat, Jack still thought Kim was the cutest girl he had ever seen. He sighed. He was too much of a coward to ask her out…

When they were finally finished for the day, Jack wiped his brow. "Thanks Kim." He said, patting her on the back in a friendly way. He could hear her sigh and he knew that she wanted him to make a move, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Any time, Jack. See you tomorrow." She said, waving to him and heading out of the dojo.

He caught one final flash of blonde hair before she disappeared from sight. Little did he know that that would be the last time that he ever saw a living, breathing Kim Crawford.

He painstakingly remembered everything that happened after that. The phone call. The hospital trip. The first look at her dead body. The first time he… broke down.

So now he sits at her funeral, regretting every moment he spent with her and didn't tell her how he really felt.

**A/N: Sorry, this one was more angstier than usual... Like, by a lot. And it was long, too!**

**If you couldn't tell, Jack was going to ask out Kim but chickened last minute. The next day she died in an accident of some kind… and he regrets not telling her how he felt for her before she died. Depressing, I know… This was a first for me, so sorry if it sucked…. Heh… **

**Holy crap, have you guys noticed that there are A LOT more Kickin' it ABC stories on fanfiction? And I mean A LOT... A. LOT.**

**Like, for reals guys.**

**Hey, how do you guys feel about a steamier one shot...? It might be kind of bad, because I'm kind of an awkward person... But I'll try... It WOULD NOT be M cause that's nastayyyyyy, just them… making out… or whatever…**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SEASON 3 PROMO? Talk about EPIC! I hope there's Kick… **

**5 more days :D BE STRONG!**

**Until next time,**

**-Az**


	19. S is for Spar

**A/N: Okay, in apology for the depressing chapter I wrote before this, please except this incredibly smexy chapter! SPYFALL WAS AH-MAZING! EEEPPP!**

**Warning: Rated T for kissing… so if you are ten or under, GET OUTTA HERE! Unless you're really mature… **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**S is for Spar**

Kim walked into the dojo on a bright Saturday morning to find that only Jack was in the dojo at the moment.

"Hey Jack" she greeted, throwing her bag into her locker.

"Hey Ki- whoa, what are you wearing." He said, looking at her revealing outfit. She was wearing some short shorts with a half shirt. Jack's eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. He couldn't help himself; he was just a teenaged boy, after all.

She shrugged. "Oh, its laundry day. My gi is in the wash along with all my other clothes so I had to borrow some from my sister."

"Kaitlin, right? Well that would explain the…" He trailed off, gesturing to her bare stomach and legs.

"Exposed skin? Yeah, my sister's a sleazebag. Tell me something I don't know. Just keep your eyes up here, Brewer." She said, a mischievous light in her eyes.

He blushed. "Shut up. Wanna spar?" He said, walking over to the mats.

She grinned and took her place. "You're on."

They both bowed. They circled for a bit, taunting each other with their eyes, until Kim threw the first punch.

Jack ducked and tried to sweep Kim's legs out from underneath her, but she jumped away and avoided them.

Then she tried a roundhouse kick, which Jack blocked. He tried to jump kick her, but she rolled underneath him.

She threw a punch with one arm, but he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him. However, he tugged too hard and they both ended up on the floor.

Kim landed on top of Jack, his arms lightly on her hips and their lips inches apart. Instead of jumping apart and stuttering like they would usually do, their lips just automatically closed the gap.

The slow kiss turned passionate. Jacks hands wrapped around her waist while her hands threaded into his chocolate hair. The kiss deepened as he slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice. Their tongues battled for dominance until Jack finally won.

He flipped their position so he was on top of her instead. He broke away to kiss her jaw to her collarbone. Kim closed her eyes. "Jack" she moaned, getting butterflies in her stomach. He smirked. "Awww, does Kimmy like that?" he teased, kissing her again.

She pulled away and glared. "Don't call me Kimmy." He kissed her nose and started tracing patterns on her hip with his finger. "Or what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I won't let you kiss me like that ever again." She said, standing up and straightening her clothes. His eyes widened. "WHAT? I mean, what? C'mon Kim, don't you think that's a little harsh?" He said, advancing toward her. She backed up until she hit the wall.

"Nope." She said, grinning, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine Kim, you said I couldn't kiss you if I called you Kimmy. You never specified where…" he smirked, a plan forming in his head.

He started slowly trailing his lips down her neck. Her eyes struggled to stay open. He bit down softly on one particularly sensitive area and she involuntarily moaned. He grinned into her neck.

Then, while still kissing her neck he pressed his body up against hers and put his hands on her hips, bringing her even closer to him. She moaned again.

She finally couldn't take it anymore. She picked up his chin and crashed her lips onto his, giving in to his seduction. He immediately slid his tongue into her mouth, intertwining it with hers.

He put his hands on her thighs and wrapped her legs around him. She tightened the grip on her legs and bit his ear. "Kim," he moaned. She smiled and kissed down his neck. He swiftly caught her lips with his as he pressed her back against the wall and she maintained the grip of her legs around his waist.

He found one particularly sensitive spot on her jaw. He kissed there lightly and she moaned. He sucked a bit and she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his lips closer. He lightly bit there and she gasped loudly. "Jack" She moaned.

The two were interrupted by a voice. "Hey are you guys okay I heard- AHHH!" Rudy yelled, coming out of his office. "MY EYES! MY POOR, POOR EYES!" He yelled, seeing the two teenagers making out. He then quickly ran back in his office, screaming like a little girl.

"You wanna 'spar' again?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. She nodded and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yeah, needless to say, they didn't do any karate that day.

**A/N: Not gonna lie, that was really awkward for me to write. Was that steamy enough for you? Sorry, I'm kinda bad at this stuff… I'm kind of an awkward person. Can you tell? Haha. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**The only reason I knew how to write this was from the Mortal Instruments books**

**Next chapter: T is for Truth or Dare :D**

**Until next time,**

**-Az**


	20. T is for Truth or Dare

**This is rated T. Actually, this was the only one I didn't have written out beforehand. I'm sorry for the T-ness, my lunch table was being weird today and it just kinda stuck with me. **

**This one is over-used A LOT, but I just couldn't help myself… I DIG IT.**

**Disclaimer: Am I a boy? NO! Am I bald? NO! Do I own Kickin' It? NO! Am I a 50 foot purple bear wearing a tutu? …MAYBE…**

**T is for Truth or Dare**

"Guys, I'm so bored!" Eddie complained, sprawling out on the floor. The whole gang, excluding Rudy, of course, was having a sleepover in Jack's basement. They had just finished watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and no one was tired.

Milton nodded and crossed his legs, sitting crisscross. Kim, Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and him were all sitting in a circle. "Agreed. There's nothing to do!"

All of the sudden, Kim's eyes lit up. She sat up straighter. "Oh! I have an idea."

"Kim, no." Jack said, reading her mind.

Jerry looked at him confusedly. "How do you know what she's thinking?"

Jack smirked and put an arm around Kim's shoulders. She turned away so that he couldn't see her blush. "I know little Kimmy pretty well…" He said bopping her on the nose. She punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh really?" She challenged, "What am I thinking?"

"You want to play Truth or Dare." He said confidently.

Her eyes widened. "Wow, you're good." She admitted.

Eddie shrugged. "Well, sounds fun to me"

Milton joined in. "I'm in."

"I am a total boss at truth or dare." Jerry added.

Kim turned to Jack and started to pout, making her eyes go extra wide and her bottom lip sticking out. "Please Jack?" She begged, pulling what Jack calls "The Face".

"Don't do the face…" He said, trying to look away, but eventually giving in. "you're doing the face. Fine."

"Yay!" Kim cheered.

Jerry spread out his arms. "I'll go first. Eddie, truth or dare?"

He thought about it for a while, before replying "Truth"

Kim scoffed. "Wimp"

Jerry thought long and hard. Then, he finally got an idea. "Have you ever ridden an elephant?"

The whole group groaned and face-palmed. "Jerry, you're an idiot." The redheaded nerd said.

Eddie rolled his eyes and answered the question. "No, Jerry, I have never ridden an elephant. Milton, truth or dare."

"Truth" He automatically responded.

Jack threw up his hands in exasperation. "ANOTHER WIMP!"

Eddie shushed Jack, then turned to Milton. "Have you kissed Julie yet?" He asked mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

Milton blushed. "No." Even though his hair had turned more auburn over the years, Milton's face still flames up every time something even remotely embarrassing comes up.

"Milton hasn't had his first kiss, Milton hasn't had his first kiss-" Jack elbowed Jerry to shut him up.

"I never said that." Milton casually stated, then looked at Kim and covered his mouth. Her eyes widened and she groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"WHAT?" Jerry, Eddie, and Jack yelled.

Milton's face was still fire truck red. "Moving on… Jerry, truth or dare."

"Truth"

Jack and Kim simultaneously started to say "wimp" but Kim's mouth was covered by Milton's hand and Jack's mouth was covered by Jerry's hand.

"Would you rather clean out the dojo OR clean Rudy's apartment?"

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, dude, that's not even a hard question. Have you seen Rudy's apartment, yo? I'd much rather clean the Dojo. Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm no wimp." He said cockily, running a hand through his hair.

Jerry smiled mischievously. _Oh no, this is not going to be good… _Jack thought. Jerry paused dramatically before stating his crazy dare. "I dare you… to give Kim a hickey."

Jack paled. "WHAT?"

Milton's jaw dropped right open. "Oh my Spoq" he whispered, before flopping onto the floor. Eddie's eyes looked like they were about to explode out of his eye sockets.

Jack sputtered and tried to form a coherent sentence, but the only thing he could force out was "NO!"

Jerry smirked. "Is someone chicken?" He teased, imitating a chicken and making clucking noises. Jack sat up straighter and glared at Jerry.

"I'm not chicken!" Jack shouted, turning to Kim. "Sorry Kim…" he said, embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck.

She squeezed her eyes shut, mortified at the embarrassing action her and Jack were about to do. It would be especially embarrassing because they were doing it in front of the other guys. If it were just them, however… alone… she wouldn't mind it…

"Just do it." She said, voice shaky.

She felt him move some hair from her shoulder, revealing her neck. He leaned closer to her neck. The second his lips touched her neck, her eyes flew open. Her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip to keep from letting out a noise, but eventually she gave in.

"Jack…" she said breathily as he pulled her closer to him. She was now sitting in his lap backwards as he continued his dare. Reluctantly, he pulled away, looking at the mark he had just made on his best friend, both of the teens blushing madly.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jerry asked smugly, arms crossed over his chest. Jack and Kim then realized their awkward position and rocketed away from each other, embarrassed. "Umm… err…" they both stuttered.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jerry said innocently. Kim and Jack both gave him a death glare and Jerry cowered behind Eddie.

"Jerry, truth or dare?" Jack said through gritted teeth. Jerry gulped.

"I'm no chicken. Dare." His voice was shaky. The Latino was afraid of what Jack might have him do.

"I dare you to run around the neighborhood in your underwear." Jack said, smirking. Jerry's face dropped, but he replied "Fine" and started to strip.

"Kim, you do not need to see this." Jack said, covering her eyes with his hand. She scoffed, but didn't move his hand. She really didn't need to see Jerry in his boxers.

Jerry ran out the door, the four other students running after him. They laughed as he sprinted around the neighborhood, trying to cover as much as he could with his hands. When he was done, he glared at Jack, "That was not fun. Not at all." He said sourly.

They all went back inside. "Kim, truth or dare?" Jerry asked.

"Dare." She said, not giving it a second thought.

Milton's eyes widened. "Kim, you shouldn't have done that…" He warned. She remembered Jerry's dare for Jack and groaned, positive that her dare would be equally embarrassing.

"I dare you to … hmm… remove Jacks shirt then place M&M's down his chest, and eat them off." Jerry said. Jack's mouth fell open and Kim's face flushed a light pink.

"WHAT? NO! JERRY!" She yelled, punching him in the arm really hard. She was mortified.

Jerry got up and did a little swaggy dance. "I told you I'm the king of truth or dare." He sang, shuffling in the middle of their circle. After he was finished dancing, he went back to his spot in the circle.

"Jack, I'm really sorry about this." Kim apologized, her eyes not meeting his. "Its okay. We'll get Jerry back later." He whispered in her ear, already plotting his revenge for embarrassing him. Although, this wasn't all that terrible on his end.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Less talking, more dare-er-ing"

"Jerry, dare-er-ing isn't a word," Milton corrected.

Jerry shrugged. "Whatever, yo. GO!"

Kim sighed as Eddie pulled a bag of M&M's out of his overnight bag. Jack lifted his shirt off of his body, revealing a muscular abdomen. Kim bit her lip. _Wow, he's really toned… is that a six-pack…?_ she thought dreamily, staring at his hotness. "Like what you see, Kim?" Jack's voice shook her out of her daydream and her eyes snapped back into focus. "Shut up," she said, blushing and punching him in the arm.

"I'm sorry about this…" She said apologetically as he lied down. He shrugged as she started placing the sugarcoated candies down his six-pack. "Guys, I don't know if I can do this…" She said quietly, glancing at Jack nervously. Jerry walked over to her and teased, "Oh! Is someone… a chicken?" Her eyes widened.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN, JERRY MARTINEZ!" She yelled furiously at the Latino, punching him in the arm. She turned to face Jack and asked him if he was ready. He nodded.

She apprehensively leaned her face down to the first M&M on his chest. Her warm breath tickled his upper body and he chuckled a little bit. As she started to eat the M&M's lower and lower down his abdomen, his chuckles turned into moans. "Kiiiimmm…" he moaned huskily, running his hands through her hair as she continued her dare.

Immediately after she ate the last M&M off of Jack's chest, he bolted upstairs. She covered her face with her hands. _What have I done?_ She thought, _I scared him off! Nice going, Kim…_

"Where did he go?" She asked the guys confusedly.

"To take a cold shower… if you catch my drift…" Jerry said suggestively. Kim's eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

"JERRY!" She yelled, shocked at his suggestive comment. All the sudden, the sound of water running reached the teen's ears.

"Kim, he's right." Eddie said, giggling like a schoolgirl. Kim was ready to die from the embarrassment.

Trying to distract the guys from her mortification, she called out Eddie. "Eddie! Truth or dare?"

He didn't even hesitate a second before speedily replying "Truth."

Kim threw up her hands in exasperation, "C'mon! Are Jack, Jerry and I the only one who pick dare?"

"Well, I don't really want to end up with a hickey, running around the neighborhood in my boxers, or taking a cold shower. So, I'll stick with truth." Eddie replied.

Kim shrugged and thought. "Hmm… Got it! Who was your first crush?"

Eddie's face went slack and his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "Really? Do I have to answer this?" he whined.

"Yep. Unless you're… chicken." Kim said tauntingly.

He sighed. "Fine. It was… Nelly," he mumbled

The whole group exploded with laughter. "No way!" Milton forced out between laughs, "You had a crush on Smelly Nelly?"

"Hey! This was before she was smelly!" he defended, "Okay, my turn. Milton, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Ugh! Not again!" Kim said.

"Okay. Who was your first kiss?" Eddie asked. Milton's face turned from confident to panic in a half a second. He looked over at Kim, who waved her arms frantically, mouthing 'NO' over and over again.

He whispered his answer very quietly "..."

"What?" The two other boys asked, straining to hear.

"…Kim…" He mumbled.

"Who? I couldn't hear you." Eddie asked, and Jerry nodded in agreement.

Milton let out a sigh of relief. "Too bad, I said it. Okay…"

Jack came back downstairs, hair slightly damp. "Hey guys, I'm back," he greeted, retaking his place in the circle, next to Kim.

"Have a nice shower, Jack?" Jerry asked smugly. Jack stiffened. "Whaaaaaat?" He tried to lie, "I wasn't in the-"

"Dude, don't even try to deny it. We heard the water running." Eddie said, giving his the _we-all-know-you-did-it _look. Jack blushed and snuck a glance at Kim, who also had a pink tinge to her cheeks.

Milton went off on a science rant. "It was factually proven to happen. You are a sixteen-year-old hormonal boy and a girl who you are attracted to is kissing down your chest. It's science…"

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Whoa Milton. Since when did you get so… dirty?"

Milton looked at Eddie disdainfully. "It's not dirty, it's-"

"Science." Eddie waved off Milton, "We get it." The group said in unison.

"Jack, truth or dare?" Milton asked Jack.

Jack groaned internally. He really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his crush again. "Again? Why don't you pick Eddie? He hasn't gone yet…" He desperately tried to avoid the inevitable embarrassment.

"He went when you were gone." Milton noted.

Jack frustrated groaned. "Dang it. Dare."

"Alright…" Milton tapped his chin, trying to come up with a dare for the brunette black belt.

"If you say something stupid, like kiss Kim…" Jack threatened. Kim face palmed. She might have loved the black belt, but he really was an idiot sometimes.

"I was going to say, make out with the wall, but making out with Kim seems like a better idea. Kiss her for at least… two minutes." Jack and Kim both groaned, but on the inside they were ecstatic.

"Really Jack? Really?" Jack asked himself sarcastically.

"Okay, lets just do this…" Kim stated.

Jack and Kim leaned in slowly, looking into each other's eyes while the three other boys watched in anticipation. Their eyes fluttered shut and they both leaned in until their lips met in the middle. Their kiss started off soft and sweet, just their lips lightly brushing each other's. The other boys cheered in the background. Things started to get… well… heated when Jerry screamed:

"WOOOO! GO JACK! GET SOME!" However, despite the loud yelling of Jerry they still did not split apart. Jack pulled Kim on top of him, wrapping his hands in her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. The guys sat and awkwardly watched them make out for a few minutes before deciding to intervene.

"GUYS!" They yelled. Jack and Kim split apart.

"What?" They asked dumbly.

"Two minutes ended three minutes ago," Eddie said smugly, giving them a knowing grin.

They both blushed while the other three boys giggled. I know, it sounds weird: three teenaged boys giggling? But, alas, the three Wasabi warriors were straight up giggling.

It was Jack's turn to pick. "Eddie, truth or dare."

He thought about it for a second. He really didn't feel like getting called a wimp again, so… "Dare."

"Yes! Finally!" Jack pumped his fist in the air in victory.

He mentally slapped himself when he realized that he didn't really have a good dare to tell. "Hmm… lick Milton's foot." He announced.

Eddie shrugged. "Ehh… I've licked worst."

Milton's eyes widened as he started yelling at Eddie and Jack. "NO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY- GAHHH!" He yelled as Eddie licked his foot. They all laughed, excluding Milton of course, who was grossed out.

"Done." Eddie pronounced, "Jerry, truth or dare?"

Jerry didn't even hesitate. "Dare."

Eddie thought a while, but then his face lit up. He smirked mischievously. "Kiss Kim."

"WHAT?" Jerry screamed.

"WHAT?" Kim yelled in disgust.

"WHAT?" Jack seethed in jealousy.

"I can't!" He yelled desperately. There was _no way_ he would kiss someone who was like a sister to him.

"Why not? She kissed Jack!" Eddie accused, pointing to Jack, who had a scowl on his face.

Jerry looked like he was going to be sick. "I have a girlfriend!"

"A dare is a dare. Unless you're… chicken." Eddie taunted.

Jerry Martinez was _no_ chicken. Well, actually, he was, but he was not going to back out of this dare. "Fine, let me call Mika, first though" He said, and left the room.

"I really don't want to do this…" Kim whined.

"Hey, you weren't this reluctant when you had to kiss Jack!" Milton accused. Eddie nodded in agreement.

Kim rolled her eyes. "That's because we've kissed before and it's not really-"

"KIM!" Jack yelled, slapping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized her slip up.

"WHAT?" Eddie and Milton yelled simultaneously, "You and Jack have KISSED?" Milton passed out, murmuring 'Holy Christmas nuts', while Eddie's jaw dropped wide open.

"Spill!" Eddie yelled at Kim.

Kim removed Jack's hand from her mouth and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Um… well… Jack you can take this one…" She said.

"Err… it was partially an accident and partially hormones, and it wasn't really enjoyable…"

Kim's embarrassed face immediately turned cross and angry. "Oh, so kissing me isn't enjoyable, huh?" She hissed, crossing her arms.

"No…" He said, looking at Kim's angry figure. Eddie gave him a skeptical look. "I mean yes…" Jack corrected, looking at Eddie. A scoff came from Kim. Jack tried to find the right words "I mean…"

Kim cut him off. "I'm sorry if kissing me isn't enjoyable. I'll make sure to never do it again." She spat, her face etched with hurt.

Jack looked at Kim and immediately felt bad. Of course he liked kissing her, no, LOVED kissing her, but the guys couldn't know that. He tried to backtrack. "No Kim, I-"

Eddie cut him off. "Dude, you want her to kiss you again?" He asked.

He glanced at Kim and hesitated. "No…" He trailed off. Kim felt her eyes watering up. _Stupid Kim_, she thought to herself, _how could you think that he might actually love you back? _She pushed down the tears, refusing to let them fall.

Just then, Jerry walked back into the room, grinning mischievously. He looked at Milton with confusion in his eyes. "Yo, why is Milton passed out? You know what, never mind. Let's just get this dare over with…"

"Jerry, I'm really sorry about this." Kim said, leaning close to Jerry.

"Me too, mamacita." He responded. Their lips were just about to touch…

"NO!" Jack blurted out loudly, standing up.

Kim sighed in exasperation, "Jack, what are you- AHHHH!" She yelled, getting lifted up into a standing position by Jack. He set her on her feet.

"You can't kiss Jerry if you're too busy kissing me." He said smartly.

Kim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I kiss you, you said that-MPH!" Jack cut Kim off with a kiss, and she stiffened in shock. He pulled away and gave her a nervous smile. She gave him a look that was unrecognizable. He was positive that she would beat him up, and braced himself, preparing for the worst.

To his surprise, she launched herself at him and quickly reconnected their lips instead of inflicting harm. Jack quickly responded, kissing back with equal passion and placing his strong hands around her waist. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso, lips still connected as their kiss deepened. He grasped her thighs, supporting her and holding her in place as their kiss started to incorporate tongue.

"Okay, this is where I put the end to this before Jack and Kim start making babies…" Jerry said. Eddie looked at him confusedly.

"What are you talking about Jerry? My parents said that babies come from the stork and they deliver them to your house…" Eddie said matter-of-factly.

"Sure Eddie… whatever you say." Jerry said, patting Eddie sympathetically on the shoulder while the orange belt looked at him in confusion. The Latino then turned to the… err… intertwined couple. "YO GUYS!" He yelled, "WE GET IT! TRUTH OR DARE IS OFFICIALLY OVER!"

The couple broke apart, panting heavily. "Kim," Jack started, "I don't really know how to say this, but…"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Jack!" Kim said, laughing at his awkwardness. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. They both sat back down in the circle, with Kim on Jack's lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"GAHHHH!" Milton exclaimed, coming out of unconsciousness, "What happened?" He looked at the couple, who were acting very lovey-dovey, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Dude, while you were out, Kim and Jack became an item! WHOOOO!" Jerry told him. Milton's jaw dropped.

An awkward silence of about fifteen seconds passed. Fifteen seconds turned into thirty seconds. Thirty seconds turned into a minute. Jerry, who had a short attention span, tried to break the silence.

"So… wanna play Truth or Dare?"

"NO!"

**A/N: FINALLY FINISHED! Long chapter for you guys! I love truth or dare stories :D I kinda tried to set mine apart, but eh, I wasn't really focusing on originality in this one. **

**This CHAPTER WAS SO LONG! 3,388 words for you guys. Can I get a BOOYAH?**

**So… did ja like it? Thanks for being patient with me, I know I took like a long time to update. Next chapter should come fast…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Catch you on the flip side…**

**-Az**


	21. U is for Umbrella

**Hello guys! I'm back! Told you I would update soon! Sub sinker was hilarious and I loved the Milton/Jerry bromance, but there were no real kick moments D: DANG IT! There were some tiny ones in Meet the McKrupnick's, though. **

**ATTENTION: Jack and Kim are a couple in this fanfic.**

**And now… without further ado, I present…**

**U is for Umbrella**

"JACK! LET ME GO!" Kim yelled at her boyfriend of a little over a year, trying to get him to release his grip on her wrist. He smirked and just held onto her slim wrist tighter.

"Nope! You're going outside weather you like it or not!" He laughed and picked her up bridal style.

She glared at him. "Usually under other circumstances I would go outside in the rain with you, but I don't have time today!" She said, trying to get him to put her down.

"C'mon Kimmyyyyy…." He whined. He stuck out his bottom lip, making the cutest pouty face that Kim had ever seen. _C'mon Kim_, her conscious complained, _look at that face! It will be fun…_

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. Five minutes." He gave her a dazzling smile and put her down. She got an umbrella and grabbed his hand; together they walked out into the rain.

Huge puddles had formed in the street, and suddenly Jack got an idea. He slid out from under the umbrella, took a running start, and jumped right smack dab into the middle of a huge puddle. Water splashed everywhere, including right onto Kim.

"JACK!" She screeched, looking down at her, now soaked, outfit. He laughed heartily as Kim narrowed her eyes. She threw down the umbrella as she followed suit, jumping in a huge puddle and soaking her boyfriend.

They started an all out war, and soon the two were soaked from head to toe. The umbrella lay forgotten in the middle of the road. Their "war" ended when the rain did. The two lay down on the grass afterwards, panting heavily.

Suddenly, Kim started shivering. Jack wrapped his muscular arms around her, shielding her from the cold. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead while she sighed in content.

Kim looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. She gently brushed her lips against his. A smile crossed Jack's face. "Well," Kim said, "we had fun in the rain. I wonder what the other guys did in the rain today…"

_Meanwhile, with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie…_

"Give me the umbrella!" Jerry shouted at Eddie, grabbing the child sized pink Dora the Explorer umbrella out of his hands.

"No, give me the umbrella!" Milton yelled at Jerry, taking the girly umbrella for himself.

Eddie face palmed. They weren't getting anywhere. "You guys! Stop fighting. Why don't we just share the umbrella?" He suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Milton asked, "We won't all fit under there."

Suddenly, Jerry got an idea. "Guys, I have a great alternative!" He took the umbrella from Milton, looked at it for a moment, and then chucked it over the side of the bridge they were walking over.

"JERRY!" Eddie and Milton exclaimed.

Jerry shrunk under their death glared. "What?" he asked in a timid voice, "This way it's fair…" Milton lunged at him, but Eddie, being the peacemaker, held him back. Once they all finally calmed down, they continued walking.

Jerry sighed, breaking the silence. "The rain is terrible! I bet Kim and Jack would agree with me."

Oh, how wrong he was.

**A/N: Well, there you go! This one was a little short, but the next one is really cute and original, and the one after that is like MEGA long. Well, did you like it? Leave me a review! Please?**

**Next up: V is for vent**

**Catch you on the flipside,**

**-Az**


	22. V is for Vent

**A/N: Guess who's back? I am!**

**Guys, I cannot express how much it means to me when you review, so thanks guys. Love y'all! PLEASE HELP ME GET TO 400 REVIEWS :D**

**Disclaimer: I am a beautiful, gorgeous supermodel and I totally own Kickin' it. Did I mention that it's Opposite Day?**

**This is in Kim's POV**

**V is for Vent**

_This is not a good idea Kim! _My conscious warned me. I obviously ignored it, looking at the small vent on the dojo ceiling. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Milton warily, not sure if I should believe him or not. I wasn't sure if I could fit in there, let alone both Jack and I at the same time. Confused? Allow me to go back a bit.

It all started when Jerry took home a chinchilla from the Seaford Animal Park. For those of you that don't know what a chinchilla is, it's a small, furry gray mouse with big ears… it's actually kind of hard to explain, just Google it. Long story short, this chinchilla Jerry brought home from the animal park was absolutely adorable!

Oh course Eddie, who has a certain soft spot for cute things, just absolutely HAD to let it out of its cage and play with it. And of course, against all odds, it got stuck in the most unlikely of places: the air vent.

Seriously, how did it even get up there? Oh, whatever. Doesn't matter. The important thing is, we need to get this chinchilla out of the air vent and back into its cage before Rudy comes back from his niece's birthday party.

Milton, being the genius the he is, devised a plan of some sort to get the chinchilla back. And, somehow, Jack and I got roped into being the ones that went into the air vent. Yippee.

Okay, so now you're all up to speed.

"How are we even going to get up there?" Jack asked, eyeing the vent on the dojo ceiling. I was kinda nervous… because you know, vents are scary… not because I'll be stuck in a small, enclosed space with my crush… pshhh…

Milton's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "We'll give you a boost up. Okay, here's how this is going to work. The chinchilla will be located somewhere round the central duct of the air vent. What you guys need to do is make this a certain noise and the chinchilla will be so scared that it will run out of the other side of the air vent, where we will be waiting with its cage."

"Okay," I started, "But what noise do we make? And why do we both have to go instead of only one of us?"

Milton clicked his tongue against his teeth, making a clicking noise. "That's the noise you have to make. You both have to go up there because you have to make the noise at a certain volume to scare the chinchilla. Now, one of you won't reach that volume but with two of you, it should just be loud enough to scare it."

"Yo, mamacita, we'll boost you up first." Jerry said to me. Eddie and Jerry both took one of my feet and were about to lift me into the air vent, when...

"Wait!" Milton exclaimed, "Before we put you both in, you should know that you should never be on top of each other, always one person behind the other. Otherwise, you'll get stuck." Jack and I shared a look before nodding at Milton. Before I knew it, I was in the air vent with Jack right behind me.

"Well… this is nice…" I said sarcastically, getting a laugh out of Jack. We started to army-crawl our way to the central duct. After about 5 straight minutes of army crawling, I finally broke the silence. "Geez, how long is this vent?" Jack made no response. Hmm, that's odd. Usually he makes a witty retort. I looked back to see what was wrong with him, but he was staring at something.

Guess what that something was? My butt.

I immediately blushed and yelled "JACK" which seemed to knock him out of dreamland and back into reality. He looked me in the eyes and blushed heavily, starting to stutter. "K-k-Kim, I-"

"You were starting at my butt, weren't you Jack?" I said cockily. I started laughing loudly. He was never going to get out of this one. I was also really happy cause, well, if you caught your crush staring at your butt, wouldn't you be happy?

"And you're the one who always teases me about having a crush on you? I think it's the other way around, isn't it- AH!" He leapt at me, well, as much as you can in an air vent. He pinned me down and started tickling me, making me laugh so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"OKAY! I SURRENDER! GET OFF OF ME!" I forced out between laughs. I was laughing so much that my abs hurt. Oh yeah, I could definitely feel a six-pack coming on. Finally, Jack stopped tickling me and I caught my breath. "Okay Jack, you can get off of me now."

I looked into Jack's eyes and saw panic. "I can't!" He tried wiggling around. Ouch. That does not feel good… "Jack, you're hurting me!" I exclaimed, trying to keep him still.

He stopped, and declared, "Well… I think we're stuck." I gave him a death glare and hit him on the shoulder.

"Way to go, captain obvious." He rolled his eyes. It was only now that I was realizing the proximity of our situation. We are literally nose and nose. Okay, now I'm starting to get nervous! I really really _really_ want to just kiss him, but I cant. It'll ruin everything! He'll reject me, or say he'll never want to be my best friend again, or-

"Kiiiiim? Anybody home?" Jack's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I blushed a little bit. "Sorry," I apologized, "I'm back. I just spaced out a bit." He smirked. Uh oh. I know that smirk.

"You were daydreaming about me, weren't you?" He said cockily, giving me a smolder. I hit his shoulder. "This isn't the time or place to do this! We need do get unstuck!" I scolded.

"Okay… but you didn't deny it…" He sang, winking at me. I could literally feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Oh great, I'm blushing. Unfortunately, Jack noticed. "You're blushing. Any way, I'm going to try to slide out from on top of you so that you can be in front again." He stated. I nodded.

"On the count of three…" I started the countdown, "Three… two… one… go!" He started trying to move, but every time he did it hurt me. "Okay, stop! This is not working! How about I try to slide instead of you this time?" He nodded.

"Sure," he agreed, "And I'll try to push the air vent with my back so it'll give you more room. Okay, go!" I started trying to move. I could feel myself starting to slide foreword.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, "I'm almost out! Keep it up for a few more seconds!" Finally, with one final push, I slid out in front of him and became unstuck. We both let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, lets go." I said, and we continued on our journey through the air vent.

Finally, after about 30 more seconds of crawling, we reached the central duct and immediately saw Jerry's lost chinchilla. Jack eyed the chinchilla warily "Alright, all we gotta do now is make that clicking noise that Milton showed us. Like this." He clicked his tongue against his teeth.

I could tell the chinchilla was being bothered by the noise, so I joined in and clicked along with Jack. Soon enough, the chinchilla was running out the other side of the air vent and straight towards Jerry, Eddie, and Milton, who were on the other side.

"Well Jack, it looks like this is the end of our vent escapade…" I said, getting ready to crawl the rest of the way out of the air vent. Apparently, though, that's not what Jack had in mind, because he pulled my foot, sliding me back so that he was above me again. I widened my eyes. "Jack, what are you doing? You got us stuck again! How are we going to get out?" I started wiggling around again until he put one hand on my cheek. I stopped struggling.

"Maybe I don't want to get out," He said huskily, leaning in, "Maybe I want an excuse to be this close to you." I was shocked, but happy, at his sudden… seductiveness and turn of character, but what can I say? Hormones. Gotta love 'em. And then can you guess what he did?

He kissed me!

FINALLY!

I never though our first kiss would be in an air vent, but what the hey! I'll take what I can get.

You don't really need to know the details of our kiss, but let be tell you it was perfect and butterflies were exploding everywhere. And, let me tell you, Jack's hair really is as soft as the rumors say ;)

**A/N: That's a wrap people. Sorry the update took so long, I switched computers and it took a long time to transfer all my files. Guess who has a cold? I do! BLEHHHH….**

**Reviews make Kick moments more awesome and beautiful! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Hey guys… guess what? 394 is my FAVORITE NUMBER OF ALL TIME so the 394****th**** reviewer gets a poem!**

**Hello person who got the 394****th**** review**

**You're a guest reviewer who goes by "Sam"**

**My mother has lots of chores for me to do**

**But instead I go and eat some moldy ham**

**AAANNNNDDDD once again another terrible poem by MUAH! I don't actually eat moldy ham and I do my chores, FYI.**

**See you on the flip side,**

**-Az**


End file.
